The Mutants on a Mission
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Booth and Bones have been getting some strange cases lately. Witnesses say the murderer looks exactly like Magneto from the X-men comics. Can Booth and Bones stop Magneto with the help of a certain mutant team? Or will they all fail? Romy, Bones/Booth
1. Waiting

_**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm so glad to make my Bones debut! Okay, this idea once again came to me in a dream. This whole concept sounds crazy--it probably is--but, I will do my best to make this story realistic and enjoyable. Please review and let me know how I'm doing! Please enjoy!_

I stood from my desk and waited.

Again.

How many times had I told Booth to be here at 7:00? Not 7:15, which was the time now. Here I was, in my new dress that Angela had insisted I had to get, looking like an idiot. I was going to be late for my own awards banquet!

I quickly checked down the hall, but there still was no sign of Seely Booth. This was definitely going to be the last time I let him drive me anywhere.

I thought for a second.

Okay, maybe not the last time. Booth was my partner after all, and I had wanted him to be there when I got the award for best mystery write of the year. But, if I knew he was going to be late, I would've asked Angela to drive me.

"Bones!" Booth's voice echoed in the quiet halls of the Jeffersonian. I saw my partner, Special Agent Seely Booth, running towards me in his suit. He quickly got to my door and caught his breath.

"Booth, you're late." I told him. "We're going to be late." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Bones, this is your night." I nodded—I clearly understood that. I was intelligent or had he forgotten that? "You have to be fashionably late." The term didn't make sense—fashionably late? What on Earth did that mean?

"Late is late, regardless of how you look, Booth." I explained to him. He straightened up and laughed at me.

"Bones, it means that you're supposed to be late because you're the guest of honor."

"Well, why did they tell me 7:00 if they wanted me there later?" I asked, honestly trying to grasp the idea. Booth often said things that confused me, just like I often said things that confused him. I was the brains and he was the brawn as Angela had told me. 'Very hot brawn,' she had also said and I had to agree with her tonight. Booth did look incredibly handsome in that suit.

"You know, Bones, just forget it." He replied, grabbing his keys. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready, Booth." He sighed.

"Okay, Bones, then let's get moving." He started down the hall and I quickened my step to keep up with him. "By the way, that dress looks really good on you."

"Angela told me to buy it." I said honestly. Booth grinned cockily.

"Then, I'll have to tell Angela thank you."

I realized with a start that we were having a 'moment.' It was a term Angela used to describe the mounting sexual tensions between Booth and me. I, of course, knew that Booth and I were just partners—that was it, but Angela was a sucker for romance, so she constantly told me that I should go out with Booth.

I always told her no.

I couldn't go date Booth—we worked together! As I saw from her and Hodgins, dating in the workplace could have disastrous effects. Besides, Booth was not my type. He was a jock, obsessed with sports and socks and I was the smart girl, who loved books and science. Those types never ended up together.

Or if they did—it never lasted.

I wanted Booth to stay a trusted friend—nothing else. Angela could lecture me all day, but it wouldn't change anything.

"Booth," I started.

"Hmm?" He asked, putting the keys in his huge SUV.

"Thanks for doing this tonight." I grinned. "I know formal things aren't really—,"

"Bones." Booth interjected. "Do you really think I would've missed this?" He was looking at me straight in the eyes and for a second, I couldn't breathe.

"No," I mumbled looking away. I quickly got in the car before I blanked again. That moment had been too much. I couldn't allow myself to lose control like that! I might do something irrational.

Booth got in the driver's seat and quickly hit the gas pedal. I shot him a look.

"That's for emergencies!" He exclaimed, but I could detect a hint of playfulness in his tone.

I waited.

He gave in.

I bathed in the glow of victory as he hit the siren button.

Now, we were going to make it in time.

_**Author's Note: **So? How did I do? Review and tell me, please!_


	2. Ready?

_**Author's Note: **__I updated! Yes! I truly love this story; it's my personal favorite right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and next time there will be some mutants involved! Thanks to everyone who reviews/reads since I know it's the only one of its kind and is really hard to find. Thanks for sticking around!_

We made it to the Gala in about five minutes since I had bullied Booth into using the siren. I felt strangely proud of myself for doing that. Angela would be pleased when I told her.

I looked outside the window and saw that there was a red carpet laid out with paparazzi prepared to take my picture. Behind them were my fans with pens ready in their hands. Up above the door was a poster that had my name on it with the words, _Mystery Writer of the Year_.

I felt a little uncomfortable.

I didn't do formal events like this—I was much more comfortable in the lab. What if I tripped? What if my dress ripped? What if—?

"Hey, Bones, are you alright?" Booth's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"A little unsure of myself, but yes." Booth grinned at me.

"C'mon, Bones, you'll do great!" He was sure of me that I felt much better. If Booth thought I could do it, I could.

At least, that's what I would keep telling myself.

Booth got out of the car first and quickly sprinted to my door and opened it for me. My fans started to scream as cameras began to flash. I quickly took a deep breath in and took Booth's hand. He helped me out of the car and onto the carpet.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He muttered looking at the swarm of people in front of us. "You?"

"Let's just get this over with." I whispered to him. I started down the carpet with Booth close behind me. Around me, cameras flashed as I smiled and posed for pictures. I signed a lot of autographs too, until Booth urged me to keep moving. Finally, we made into the door where I was greeted by Michelle Roman, the event coordinator.

"Ah, Doctor Brennan, everyone is waiting for you in the grand ballroom." She smiled and pointed. "Oh, this must be your date."

"Oh no, no." I protested.

"I'm not dating her." Booth answered.

"You're not?" Michelle asked.

"No," I clarified. "This Special Agent Seely Booth, my partner." Michelle looked at me and then Booth and nodded slowly.

"I see," She kept looking at us and it was making me slightly uncomfortable. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Booth."

"Likewise," Booth replied.

An awkward moment passed.

"So, I'll go announce your arrival, Dr. Brennan." Michelle finally said. She scurried down the hall and into the other room. Booth and I avoided each other's gaze.

Angela had told me that from the way Booth and I acted that came across to other's as a dating relationship. I wasn't sure exactly what Booth and I did to make it look that way. We just worked together and occasionally had dinner with each other, but that was only because of Sweet's orders that we see each other out of work.

"Dr. Brennan?" Michelle was back in my view. "They're ready for you." I nodded and smiled. "Agent Booth, will you be escorting her to the stage?" I turned to Booth who looked a little flustered.

"Yeah, if Bones doesn't mind." I grinned. I didn't want to go down to the stage all alone. "Since, there are a lot of people there and it would be in her best safety if she had someone to help her get to the stage."

"For my safety." I echoed.

"Yes, of course." Michelle replied and I noticed that she was looking at Booth and me funny. "So, you two go ahead." She pushed the doors open and blinding lights prevented me from seeing anything.

Booth walked over to me and offered his arms. I noticed he seemed a little strange. I took his arm and whispered,

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. You?"

"Happy that you're escorting me."

There was a pause.

"Me too, Bones." He replied. "Me too."

And then we walked into the lion's den.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Was there enough chemistry for all of you? Reviews make me really happy!_


	3. Words from the Heart

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, I'll have more mutant action . . . hopefully. Depends on how much I get done. Enjoy though!_

Somehow, Booth was able to guide me to the stage even though I couldn't see anything because of the spotlight on me.

I didn't see them, but I certainly heard them. Hodgins was whistling and clapping incredibly loud. Angela was yelling my name as she cheered. Zack's voice was a little quieter—he wasn't really used to many social functions like me—but it carried. Cam wasn't clapping, but she was yelling my name with Angela and whistling with Hodgins. But others were clapping and calling out my name—people I didn't even know.

Booth grinned at me and I felt very proud of myself. I hadn't expected such a warm response from a room full of mostly strangers. We finally reached the stage and Booth let me go. I carefully walked up the steps to the podium and waited for the applause to die down. Michelle gave me the plaque and clapped as she said,

"It is my honor to present the Mystery Writer of the Year Award to Dr. Temperance Brennan." I smiled as the applause once again swelled. I heard Booth then, hollering and clapping his loudest. I smiled and as the applause began to die, I started to speak.

"Thank you, Thank you." The applause ended. "It's truly an honor to receive this award and to be recognized by all of you in the writing community. Writing mystery for me is not hard, but writing characters that people care about is what gets me and I'm happy to see that you all enjoy Kathy Reichs as much as I do." I paused, looking at my friends. "I have to thank some people though, starting with Zack Addy who is the best grad student I have ever worked with. He's bright and eager to learn." Zack smiled and I let the audience clap for him. "Next is Camille Saroyan my boss, she lets me get away with a lot of things. She keeps me line, but she also someone I trust very dearly." More applause. "Jack Hodgins is a very funny guy and though his humor is almost always lost on me, he brightens up a room." The clapping starts again. "Angela Montenegro is my best friend. She's gotten me to open up and try new things and she always there if I need someone to talk to." Angela grins and mouth "Love you Sweetie." "And finally, there is my partner, Special Agent Seely Booth who has saved me countless times from death, helped me understand people better and made me an all-around better person. I wouldn't be here today without him. Thanks Booth!" I stepped away from the podium and walked down as music began to play. A thought occurred to me.

I had spoken from the heart.

I had gotten rid of logic and just felt and said what I thought was right. I couldn't believe it.

Angela ran over to me and hugged me.

"Sweetie," She exclaimed. "That was so sweet! What came over you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Dr. Brennan." Zack said. I turned to him. "I speak for all of us when I say thank you."

"You guys . . ." I struggled for the right words. "Have always been there for me. I had to thank you."

"Ange," I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is that all there is too it? Just speak from the heart?" Angela smiled and placed her hand upon my shoulder.

"Yes, Brennan, that's it."

"I see," I mumbled. This was quite interesting. I was going to have to do a more in-depth study of it later.

"Angela?" Hodgins asked. "Care to dance?"

"Go on," I urged. She grinned and took Hodgins hand and they were off to the dance floor. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Booth stood behind me and he seemed to be beaming.

"That was really great what you said up there."

"Thanks." I replied. "But, I think I'll stick to logic. This heart stuff wears you out. How do you manage it?" I asked, honestly curious.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. How do you manage to be so smart all the time?"

"Well, I just simply—" I stopped myself. "That was rhetorical wasn't it?" He laughed which I took as a yes.

He let his gaze wander to the dance floor where a bunch of couples were twirling around happily.

"Would you care to dance?" I looked up at him, shocked slightly. "Not as a couple thing, but as a congrats thing." He added quickly.

"Sure." I nodded. Right as he was about to take my hand, his phone rang.

"Booth." He answered, apologetically looking at me. "What?" I leaned in, wanting to hear. "The witnesses said what?" I couldn't hear anything. "You sure they're not on drugs or drunk?" Something must've spooked Booth because his face turned pale. "All of ten of them said the same thing including the power thing?" Power? What power? "Now, you're sure because you know that has to be—" The other person cut him off. "Fine, we'll be there." He hung up.

"We have to go?" I asked.

"No, you stay." He told me. "I'll go."

"Booth, I'm your partner. You can't leave me out of this." I protested.

"Bones—"

"No, I'm going." I ordered. Booth sighed.

"Fine, let's go." He walked out the door with me close to his heels.

A nagging a thought was in my head though.

What had Booth so spooked?

_**Author's Note: **__(Dramatic music) What does have Booth so spooked? Any guesses? I might have made it too obvious, but . . . I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway._


	4. XMen? Is that a Scientific Term?

_**Author's Note: **__This was definitely my favorite chapter to write so far! I hope you all will enjoy it! Sorry it took so long too, I tried to upload it earlier, but wouldn't let me . . . hmmm . . . anyway, enjoy._

Booth and I drove in silence. I knew something was bothering him since he didn't even let us change out of our fancy clothes. I had barely enough time to tell the others that I was going. Angela had insisted on going back to the lab, but I had protested, telling her at least someone should have a little fun. They had stayed, but promised to be at the lab in about a half an hour.

That didn't reassure me of anything though since Booth looked absolutely terrified. I had never seen him so anxious before. He was pulling on his tie, checking the mirror for other cars, and then he'd looked at me. Finally, I decided enough was enough.

"Booth?" I asked; no response. "Booth?" I repeated, a little louder this time; still nothing. "Booth!"

That snapped him out of it.

"Whoa, Bones!" He yelled. "Why are you shouting at me?"

"You weren't responding when I spoke to you normally." I answered, frankly. "I wanted to get your attention."

"Fine, Bones." He replied curtly. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" He snapped.

"You looked like you've seen a phantom." I told him.

"Ghost, Bones." He corrected. "The expression is, 'You look like you've seen a ghost.'"

"Regardless, I can tell something is bothering you."

"Nothing is wrong with—" He started.

"Liar!" I exclaimed. "Booth, I'm your partner and it's my understanding that partners share feelings with each other." He looked at me strangely, but I kept my gaze steady.

"Are you seriously giving me a lecture on feelings, Bones?" He asked incredulously. I felt myself become defensive.

"Yes, I believe I am." I folded my arms across my chest. "C'mon, Booth, tell me what's wrong."

"Fine!" He yelled at me. "You wanna know? Fine!" I felt myself shrink back a little. Booth had never really gotten angry at me before. True, he got frustrated, but never angry. I wondered for a second if it might've been better to leave this subject alone. "Do you read X-Men?"

"X-Men?" I repeated. "Is that a scientific term relating to men?"

"No," He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "X-Men is a name of a comic book series."

"So, you're mad because you didn't get to read a comic book?" I asked, thinking that sounded like a terrible reason to get mad at someone.

"Just listen Bones, ok?" He pleaded. "The X-Men comic was about mutants and how normal people discriminated against them just because they had powers."

"That's actually quite logical," I interjected. "People tend to have a fear of things they don't understand." He glared at me and I instantly shut my mouth.

"But while X-Men did cover mutants in general it specifically focused on this one mutant team called the X-Men. The X-Men fought for mutants' rights, but they also protected humans from mutants who wanted to wipe out humanity."

"Because they felt that they were further evolved and therefore more superior." I concluded.

"Right. Those mutants belonged to this group called the Brotherhood of mutants and their leader was a mutant named, Magneto. He wanted to destroy humanity and was basically the archenemy of the X-Men."

"And this has to do with our case how?" I questioned.

"Our victim was shot by his own gun."

"Suicide?" I asked.

"No," Booth replied, grimly. "According to the Witnesses there, the gun floated out of the victim's hand and then it turned around and shot him in mid-air."

"That's impossible!" I decreed. "There's no way—!"

"Magneto's mutation is that he can manipulate anything metal."

"But, he's a fictional character, Booth." I told him. "He can't be real." I placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture which gave the other person comfort. "And did they even see this Magneto person?"

No answer.

"Well, did they?"

"Yes." He finally replied, even more morose than he was two seconds ago.

"But, that's--!"

"I know it seems impossible, Bones, but the witnesses weren't drunk or high. They all know and believe what they saw." Booth interrupted.

"How many people saw this?"

"Ten people."

My mind screamed that this whole situation was impossible, that comic book characters do not suddenly come alive and start terrorizing the city, but Booth seemed convinced and who could blame him? After all, he did have witnesses who all agreed that the killer was this Magneto person. But, I knew logically this was impossible.

"Don't worry, Booth, we'll figure this out." I said, cheerfully.

He didn't reply and I could tell it was still bothering him.

I just wished that he could see the logic in the situation because then he would know that comic book characters could never become real.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we'll get to the crime scene and maybe run into a certain wheel-chair bound professor? I'm not making any promises, but it's definitely a possibility! I hope y'all enjoyed it!_


	5. The Man in the Wheelchair

_**Author's Note: **__Hi! This is an exciting chapter so please enjoy!_

The crime scene was at grocery store which was odd because most people wouldn't kill someone with witnesses. Booth parked and helped me out of the car. He then quickly walked towards the door and I had to quicken my pace to keep up.

"Agent Booth," A young policeman greeted. "And Dr. Brennan," He tipped his hat. "I'm sorry we had to drag you out of your party."

"It was not a problem." I replied. "Where's our victim?"

"Over by the frozen food section." He led us down the aisle and to the crime scene. Booth recoiled immediately. "Here." He handed me some white gloves which I promptly put on. There was a lot of blood, but it wasn't the most gruesome scene I had ever seen. The victim—male—had been flung back into an open freezer case which I deduced was caused from the shot being fired from close range. The bullet had landed right in-between the eyebrows. The victim had died instantly.

"Cause of death is a gun-shot to the head."

"I figured, Bones." Booth replied.

"We have to move him out of the freezer." I ordered. "We're damaging the tissue like this." Booth turned around.

"You got it, Bones." He walked over to two agents. "Remove the body and take it to the Jeffersonian." They nodded and Booth talked to another officer. I continued to look at the victim. "White male. Caucasian. Brown hair and brown eyes." I mumbled to myself. "What's his name?"

"I believe I can answer that." I turned around to see a bald man in a wheelchair approach me. Booth returned and froze as soon as he saw the man.

"No way," He said winded. "There's no way." I looked at Booth.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes." He answered. "No. I don't know!" Booth shook his head as he continued to stare at the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is a closed crime scene." The man looked down sadly.

"Yes, I know."

He didn't leave and Booth wasn't forcing him out. I was at a loss of what to do. Booth usually was so focused, but this case had him angry or, I believe the term is 'freaking out'.

No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Booth," I snapped him out of his weird trance. "Who is this?" The man seemed to snap out of it too because he offered me his hand.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Doctor Brennan."

Booth began to curse as I shook the Professor's hand.

"You've read my book?" I asked cautiously.

"No," He replied grinning. "Many of my students watch your TV show." I titled my head in confusion.

"But, I don't have a TV show." I replied. Booth shook his head again and looked up at the sky.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, if you don't mind, perhaps we could talk somewhere more private?" I looked at Booth, but he too was at a loss of words. Finally, I nodded yes.

"And as for your victim's name, it's Robert Edward Kelly." Booth was now flabbergasted.

"As in Senator Kelley?" He asked. The Professor nodded. "Great!" Booth took a relaxing breath in.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what's going on here." I said. The Professor laughed.

"I figured you wouldn't, but don't worry. I'll explain everything soon." He looked at Booth who had now composed himself.

"C'mon Bones, we better go talk to the Professor somewhere else."

"But the crimes scene!" I protested.

"You've already examined it." Booth reminded me gently.

"Yes, but I have to make sure that your people do a good job."

"My people?" Booth echoed. "What's wrong with my people?" His tone was becoming angrier and I felt heat course through my body. I wasn't about to back down from a fight with him.

"Well, they don't have as much training as my people do." I replied.

"Oh, really?" He challenged.

"Yes, really." I placed my hands on my hips. "Without me here, they might miss some crucial piece of evidence."

"Bones, the victim was shot! You can see that clear as day!" He yelled. "And now that the Professor is here, I have no doubt who did it."

"Then, who did it?" I questioned.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, please." The Professor interjected quietly. "We have much to talk about and little time to discuss it."

"Fine." Booth mumbled. "Let's go, Bones." He started to walk off while the Professor followed him.

And that's when I knew:

Something big was going on here. Something that I didn't understand, but Booth and this Professor guy did. So, I could stay here and look for clues in a murder that I already knew the answer to or I could go and see what was going on with Booth.

Guess which one I picked.

_**Author's Note: **__The Professor makes his grand entrance! Yay! And what's this about Dr. Brennan having a TV show? So, next chapter will be a lot of explanations and maybe an appearance by— (gets cut off by a loud noise). So, until next time! Please review!_


	6. The Long Ride Back

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, this is one long chapter. I did a good job! Anyway, I recommend reading this chapter twice since the explanation is long and there is just a lot of info in here. Please enjoy!_

We all rode in silence.

The Professor looked at Booth and me uncomfortably from the back seat.

"Perhaps, I should start with an explanation?" He asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, you better start talking!" Booth shouted. "How does a freaking' comic book character end up living in DC!?" I placed my hand on Booth's arm.

"Take a chill bill, Booth." I soothed. He laughed weakly and loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"It's chill pill, Bones." He corrected. He then looked up in the mirror and met the Professor's eyes. "I apologize."

"It's no problem, Agent Booth." He replied smiling. "This whole thing was quite shocking to me too."

"Yeah, but Professor X, you're the calmest person in the comics." Booth thought for a second. "Well, maybe Hank is a little calmer than—"

"I'm sorry, but do you two know each other or not?" I interrupted frustratedly. "Because from your interactions, I can infer that you two do know each other, but then Booth seems to be in denial about knowing you!" I sighed and rubbed my temples, something I did whenever I was stressed. Booth gently squeezed my shoulder and I met his gaze.

"Calm down, Bones." He said softly. "Just relax." I took a few deep breaths in and out, trying to relax myself.

"So," I started. "How do you know him?"

"Professor Xavier is the founder of the X-Men."

I sat for a minute contemplating this.

"You mean he's a comic book character?" I asked quietly.

"Well," He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"But, he's here. Alive." I replied.

"Yeah, I know." Booth said calmly.

"But, this is impossible!" I screamed. "He can't be—there's no way—I just—" I couldn't complete a sentence because I was in such a state of shock. I felt suddenly cold and my body began to shake. Booth notice and quickly placed his hand on my arm and gently began to use his hand to warm it up.

"It's alright, Temperance." He soothed. "I know this is very shocking for you and I, but we've got to stay calm and focused, ok?"

I felt myself relax as Booth continued to warm my arm.

"Ok." I turned to face the Professor. "Sorry."

"No worries, Dr. Brennan." He grinned. "I know this all must be very disorienting."

"You have no idea," Booth muttered.

"So, Professor, could you please explain what's going on here?" He nodded.

"First, let me say that the world I come from is very real. I am not simply a comic book character who magically sprung from a page of a comic book. I'm sure that this seems impossible to you, but I've seen many dimensions that have overlapped."

"Hold it," Booth interjected. "So, you're saying that this has something to do with alternate dimensions?"

"Exactly." Professor answered. "I believe that our dimensions occupy the same space and time, but are separated by doors—dimensional barriers to be exact—and I believe that Magneto broke through one of these barriers and entered your dimension."

Booth frowned and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"It's just like I was afraid of," He muttered. "Magneto is here."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Agent Booth." Xavier replied.

"Excuse me, but how exactly did he break this dimensional barrier?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure Doctor Brennan."

"Then, how did you get here?" Booth asked.

"The X-men and I had noticed that Magneto had been quite quiet for the past week and frankly, we were worried. I had sent Cyclops, Hank, Storm, and Jean to pay a visit to Genosha see what he was up to."

"I don't understand this." I whispered to Booth.

"Genosha is basically Magneto's headquarters and the people he's talking about are part of the X-Men."

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling a little ashamed. I should've known that the people were part of the team. Oh well, next time I would know better.

"What did they find?" Booth asked.

"Nothing. He was gone."

"What happened next?" I inquired.

"I went to Cerebro, a machine which can locate mutants anywhere, and tried to find his location."

"But his helmet blocks your telepathy doesn't it?" Booth questioned.

"Telepathy?" I echoed. "Your mutant ability is telepathy?" He met my gaze and I heard his voice loud and clear in my head.

_Yes, Doctor Brennan. To use Cerebro, one must have the power of telepathy. _

I felt my eyes widen as Booth and Professor smiled.

"Cool," Booth remarked and I assumed the Professor had been in his mind too. I, however, did not find it 'cool'. I found it scientifically impossible and quite frankly, scary. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Mutants weren't supposed to be real neither were alternate dimensions. I felt my head spinning.

_Please, calm yourself, Dr. Brennan. I know this is a little overwhelming, but you must believe me. _

_And why must I? _

_Because, if you don't a lot of other people are going to die._

I nodded my head and he nodded his. I would let this all go—for now. I didn't know what I was going to do later.

"Now, about Magneto's helmet?" Booth prompted.

"I didn't even get that far." Xavier replied. "I encountered a strange energy and I began to focus on it. Next thing I know, I wake up in an alley here."

"So, this energy caused you to come to our dimension?" I questioned.

"Yes, I believe the energy was a dimensional door that Magneto had gone through."

"So, the only questions left are: How did he get through the doorway, what does he intend to do here, and how do we get everything back to normal?"

"Those are pretty big questions, Booth." I said frankly.

"Not helping, Bones." He replied curtly.

"I do have one question, Professor."

"Go on, Dr. Brennan." He urged.

"How did you know to come to Booth and me?"

"Like I said earlier, my students are a fan of your TV show."

"See, the thing is Bones doesn't have a TV show." Booth told him. Realization appeared in the Professor's eyes.

"That's right, I forgot. Sorry." He apologized. "In my dimension, there is a TV show which is all about you two and the group at lab as well as the cases you do."

Booth and I looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"So, let me get this straight." Booth started. "Every week, you watch us solve cases on TV?"

"Well, that's not why my students like it, but yes."

"They don't like the cases?" I asked. "What do they like about it then?" Xavier looked down, hesitant.

"I believe it's best if I don't tell you." Xavier nervously wrought his hands.

"No, tell me." I demanded. "I want to know."

"Well, they watch because they want to see you and Agent Booth become a couple."

I blushed and quickly had my gaze to the window while Booth coughed.

"Well . . . that's—um?" Booth looked to me for assistance.

"It's a TV show, Booth, which means that it's fiction." I quickly told him. "This means that the writers write things that are entirely different from what we do here. It is an alternate universe after all."

"Right," Booth agreed; Xavier chuckled.

"I'm starting to notice a lot of similarities between the TV show and you two."

"Shut up!" Booth growled. "Bones and I are just partners, got it?" Xavier nodded and Booth sighed and loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Alright, Agent Booth." Xavier replied. "Just partners."

"That's right." I confirmed. "Just partners." I looked up in the mirror and met the Professor's gaze. "I'm just a little curious. What is the TV show called?"

Xavier suppressed a laugh.

"It's called _Bones_."

"Of course," Booth muttered. "It's named for Bones. I knew it."

I smiled, a little happy that in this alternate dimension I was still famous even if it was all fictional.

"Agent Booth, I believe I can explain the motive for the killing of that man." Booth's face turned into a grimace.

"That man was the alternate version of Senator Kelley, right?" Booth asked.

"Who's Senator Kelley?" I asked, confused. "Our victim?"

"No, Dr. Brennan," Xavier replied. "In my dimension, he's a senator who hates mutants. He constantly has things passed to make things harder for mutants. Magneto can't stand him."

"That would explain why he would kill him." I concluded.

"Yes," Xavier agreed. "But, the victim wasn't your world's version of Senator Kelly. He merely shared the same name as the Senator."

"Crud," Booth muttered. He quickly accelerated the car and flipped on his sirens.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little alarmed.

"Bones, until Magneto gets the right guy, we've got a serial killer on our hands."

The words _serial killer_ echoed through my head. I suddenly found myself drawn back to Howard Epps, that horrible inmate that killed tons of girls and played a deadly game with Booth and I. I shuddered involuntarily and wrapped my arms around my chest. Booth was right to be worried. If we had another serial killer, this time with powers, there was no telling how damage he could do. I decided I would do what I always did in stressful situations. I would drown myself into my work and not stop until this Magneto was rotting in jail.

Yeah, that's what I would do.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Next chapter we'll see the squint squad! _


	7. Tears and a Guy Hug

_**Author's Note: **__Here's a little fluff for everyone! Yay! _

We reached the Jeffersonian and I instantly sprinted inside. I could hear Booth yell my name, but I kept pushing myself forward. My mind kept reminding me that we had a serial killer loose and that motivated me to get to work—immediately. I quickly swiped my card in the security terminal and ran up the steps.

"Doctor Brennan," Hodgins said watching me quickly write Robert Edward Kelley on a piece of paper. "Where's the fire?" I looked up, confusion in my eyes.

"I don't know what that means."

"He means, why are you running around, sweetie?" Angela clarified and asked at the same time. I ignored her question.

"Zack!" I called. My wonderful assistant ran towards me.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan?" He replied.

"Get on the FBI's network and search for anyone named 'Robert Edward Kelly' in the nearby area." Zack nodded and went to the computer.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam's voice came as she walked over from her office. "What's going on?"

"Cam," I said. "We have another serial killer on our hands."

There was a moment of shocked silence as everyone relived the memories of the last one we had had. They weren't pleasant memories.

"How do you know?" Cam finally questioned. I pointed to Booth who was wheeling the Professor inside.

"Oh my God," Angela whispered. "He looks exactly like that man in the X-Men movie. What was his name?"

"Charles Xavier." Hodgins answered.

"Comics are illogical at a time like this." Zack told them. I sent him a glare that instantly had him getting back to work. "Here's your list, Dr. Brennan." I quickly walked over to him and read the list.

"Good, now find out which ones are the closet to the grocery store where victim one was found."

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Cam exclaimed exasperated.

"I don't have time now." I told her as I grabbed the list that Zack had printed. "Ask Booth." I then ran back down the stairs and towards my car. I could hear Angela yell my name and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cam talking to Booth.

I got to the parking garage and pulled out my keys to my car. Looking at the list, I saw that the nearest Robert Edward Kelley was on 145 Pine Street which was about five minutes away from the grocery store. I cursed and quickly opened my door and prepared to get in.

A strong arm jerked me back.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed, out of breath. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" I tried to force my arm out of his grip, but Booth continued to hold on.

"I'm going to check on another Robert Edward Kelley since he's the most probable victim." Booth loosened his grip slightly and met my gaze.

"You mean to tell me that you were going to go to the site of where the next murder is most likely to take place without any help or weapons?"

"I'm trained in martial arts, Booth." I reminded him. I really didn't like to be treated like an illogical child.

"Bones, you're dressed in a frickin' ball gown for God's sake!" Booth yelled angrily. I bowed my head in shame.

"I just . . . wanted to be of some use." Booth's expression softened.

"I know Bones, I know." He answered. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I just—I don't want it to be like it was with Epps!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes. "I felt so useless! And now, I'm being totally illogical by crying and—" Sobs took my voice away.

Booth looked at me for a second and I could tell he was debating whether to do something or not. Finally, he gently let go of my arm and opened his arms. I looked up.

"C'mere." He said quietly, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

I hesitated.

"It's a guy hug, Bones." He informed me. "Just take it." I nodded and went into his open embrace. His arms closed and I buried my face in his chest and let it all out. Booth was probably one of the only people—Angela and my family being the others—that had ever seen me cry. For some reason, I felt much more comfortable around Booth than I did other people. There was something about him that could make me open up and 'embrace the emotions' to quote Sweets.

"Booth," I sobbed.

"Shush," He interrupted, rubbing my back with his warm hands. "It's going to be ok."

"Promise?" I felt childish for asking, but a part of me wanted to hear his reply.

"Promise." He answered and I believed it. He let me go and I recovered myself.

"How do I look?" I asked, hoping that my eyes weren't red and puffy. No one could know that I cried.

"Beautiful." He whispered. "Now, let's get changed and then we'll both go see this man, ok?"

"Ok." I answered.

"Good." We both headed towards the Jeffersonian.

And I wondered for a second if something had changed between us.

Nah, probably not.

_**Author's Note: **__That Brennan, stubborn as always. Hey, quick question to my reviewers, who I love ever so much, would you like to see Brennan and Booth end up together or stay in the flirty level? I could go either way, but I'm not sure what to do? Let me know in your nice reviews! Oh, and since everyone requested it, next chapter will have Logan's debut in it! Should be fun, right? _


	8. Zippers and Claws

_**Author's Note: **__Hello my wonderful reviewers! Thanks to whoever one of you voted on the poll. I appreciate it and as a reward this a long chapter filled with sexual tension (as requested) and Logan's grand appearance! So, I won't keep you. Please enjoy!_

Booth and I part ways as soon as we walk into the Jeffersonian. He heads to his office to put on something more comfortable and I go to mine to change out of my dress. As I walk past the lab, I see everyone's worried glances turn to relief.

"Thank God," Angela whispered. "He stopped her." I meet her gaze and she smiles awkwardly knowing that I caught her, but trying not to show it.

I step into my office and shut the door behind me. I pull a curtain across to cover the glass so no one will see me change. Quickly, I take off my high heels and place them on the cold stone floor. It feels really good on my burning feet. I take one last look at me in the mirror.

_"Oh Tempe, you look like a princess!" _

The scene changes from my office to my mother's bedroom. Clothes are scattered across the floor along with shoes and makeup. I see me—a child of 7—wearing my mother's old ball gown. It's huge, of course but Mom has managed to pin it to fit me like a glove. The dress is a creamy white with silver sequins adorning the bottom of the dress and the short sleeves. The corset of the dress is filled with the sequins making intricate patterns. My hair has been pinned back into a bun and a little crown graces my head. I'm wearing blush and pink lipstick. Behind me my mother smiles proudly.

_"Do I really, Mama?" _

_"Of course, darling!" _Mom exclaims. _"You look just like Cinderella." _She pulls me into a hug and smiles.

_"Mama?"_

_"Yes, dear?"_

_"Will you . . . ?" _I stop, unsure of whether I should go forward.

_"Temperance, finish your sentence." _Mom orders.

_"Will you always be there to help me look like a princess?" _Her melodious laughter fills her room.

_"Darling, you won't need me when you're older."_

_"But Mama—"_

_"Tempe, I will always be with you even if you can't see me. I know you're too young to understand this now, but one day you will." _She places a kiss on my cheek.

_"Can we show Daddy and Russ?" _

_"Of course! We must show them that they have royalty in their family." _We both run off, unaware what was coming in our futures.

A knock my door snaps me out of remembrance.

"Bones, you done yet?" Booth called. "We've got someone to go warn remember?" I quickly start peeling my dress off of me, but found that the zipper was stuck on the back of my dress.

I let out a string of curses.

Booth opened the door quickly and I quickly pull up my dress.

"Booth!" I exclaimed.

"Is your dress stuck?" He asked calmly, but I could see his cheeks becoming increasingly flushed. A sign that indicates that a male finds a female quite attractive and wants to—

Enough! I couldn't let my mind think that Booth was thinking of me that way.

"Could you get Angela?" I asked.

"Sorry, Bones, but she just went across the street to get coffee for the Professor." He shut the door and stepped inside.

"They know?" I asked, worry filling my features.

"The Squint Squad?" I nod. "No, not yet."

"Are we going to tell them?" I questioned.

"Not now. The Professor believes the fewer of us that know that dimensions are crossing over, the better."

"But Zack and Hodgins read comics!"

"Don't worry about it," Booth ordered. He turned around and prepared to walk away.

"Could you unzip me?"

"What?" His face flushed again. "Bones, I'm kinda guy and it's not really proper for a guy to—"

"Booth," I interrupted. "We need to get moving. So close your eyes and unzip me." He nodded shakily and he placed on of his hands on my waist and used the other one to move the zipper. I felt the dress loosen and I quickly stepped away.

"Are your eyes shut?"

"Yes." He mumbled. I quickly stripped my clothes off and put on my work clothes. I glanced at Booth twice during this and his eyes were still closed.

"You can open now." I told him and he did and sighed in relief.

"Don't ever have me do that again!" He ordered sharply.

"Why not, Booth?"

"You're a girl, Bones and guys—" He stopped giving up. "Just wait for Angela next time." We walked out together and Booth pulled out what I realized what was a comic book.

"That's the comic?" I asked, but knowing the answer.

"Yep." He opened it and began to read it not noticing the man in front of him until it was too late. They crashed into each other.

"Hey bub," The man growled. "Watch where yer goin'." Booth looked up from his comic book and met eyes with the man.

"Oh God," Booth mumbled. "You're . . . him."

"Who, Booth?" I questioned, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Logan," The Professor's voice came from behind. "Try not to frighten Agent Booth."

"Professor, you know him?"

"Bones," Booth said. "This is Wolverine." I titled my head in confusion.

"Who?"

_Another mutant, Dr. Brennan. He's also crossed dimensions and came here after I contacted him._

"Nice to meet you," I greeted and held out my hand. He eyed it cautiously before shaking it.

"You too, Dr. Brennan." I assumed the Professor told him about me and Booth and let my questions about it go.

"Can I see them?" Booth asked, behaving much like his son Parker.

"No," Wolverine replied gruffly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

Wolverine sighed, giving in. There was a 'snitk' sound and three metal claws came out of each of Wolverine's hands. I saw them reflect in the light before it all went dark.

"Bones!" Yelled Booth as I fell into the darkness.

Then, nothing.

_**Author's Note: **__How do you like that? She fainted from shock? Well, you would too if you saw claws sprouting out of a man's hands! Anyway, I loved this chapter and I hope you did too. Question for all of you: Would you like Remy and Rogue together when they enter the story or apart? I could go either way. So, yeah. Ideas are greatly appreciated as are reviews. Who know? I might even update again soon if I get a lot of reviews (hint hint). Thanks y'all!  
_


	9. Bonjour

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, the response from the last chapter was so amazing! I feel really honored! Thanks y'all and here's the next chapter with a few surprises for you all. Just to make things clear, Brennan speaks French, ok? Just go with it. So, yeah. Enjoy._

It was weird being unconscious. Granted, one experiences unconsciousness every night at bedtime, but that one is natural while mine . . . isn't. I still couldn't believe I had actually fainted. I, Dr. Temperance Brennan had fainted over a mutant's metal claws.

I ran over that last sentence again.

Metal claws? I acutely remembered Booth asking to see something. Could those claws be what he was referring to?

The whole thing was starting to make sense. This Wolverine's power must be to have metal claws appear and since Booth was male and a fan of the comic that Wolverine came from, he had naturally wanted to see them.

_See Tempe, you had nothing to really worry about, _I told myself.

"Bones?" The voice was faint and I believed it belonged to Booth. "Can you hear me, Bones?"

"My claws must've spooked her." Logan answers, unashamed.

"Perhaps, I should've told her what was in store." Professor Xavier replies, traces of guilt in his tone.

"Bones," Booth whispers. "Please, open your eyes." I feel pressure on my hand which I deduced to be Booth holding my hand. His hand squeezes mine again as footsteps come over to me.

"Booth?" Angela's voice. She gasps. "Oh God, Brennan!" I feel slight pressure being applied to my forehead—a damp cloth perhaps? "What happened?"

"I—I don't know." Booth lies. He didn't want to blow The X-men's—I think that was their name—cover. "I just found her." I hear Angela kneel.

"Brennan, sweetie, c'mon now." Angela urges. She places two fingers on my neck to check my pulse. "I'm going to call 911."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Montenegro. I saw what happened." The Professor replies. "Dr. Brennan was running, tripped, and hit her head." He was a graceful liar and I knew Ange would believe him. "She'll come to when she's good and ready to." Angela sighs and I hear her getting up.

"Booth, we should move her to the couch in her office." I hear her footsteps as she walks away.

"Alright, Bones." I feel warm arms pick me up and my head comes to rest in Booth's chest. He gently moves one arm to support my head and the other to support my legs. "Her office is right down the hall."

"Logan and I will meet you there in about 10 minutes. I just got a telepathic message from another X-Man." Booth doesn't ask who it is and begins walking.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He mutters to himself. "Of course she would freak out. Why wouldn't she? It's not like she learned about mutants in her classes at UC . . . whatever smart school she went to. Probably Yale. Or Harvard. "He pauses. "Definitely Harvard." If I could laugh, I would've. Booth was beating himself up over nothing really. Truth was, I hadn't gotten too much sleep last night. So, I fainted from shock, but also from fatigue. So, in a way, I should be thanking Booth for helping me relax.

I feel my body being placed on my couch. Booth gently moves my head so it's resting on a cushion and I feel his fingers lightly brush some hairs off of my forehead. His fingers stay there longer than necessary.

More footsteps—two pairs, I deduce.

"Booth," Cam says calmly, her doctor instincts kicking in. "You shouldn't have moved her." Booth doesn't say anything and Cam steps closer.

"Dr. Saroyan," It's Zack voice and as always, it's detached. Though if Angela fainted, my voice would be the same too. "What would you like me to do?" Cam doesn't answer and I feel her gently prodding me.

"Get my bag, Zack." Zack rushes off. "Booth, move." I realize that Booth had been holding my hand this whole time. He squeezes my hand one more time and then I hear him get up.

"Well?" He asks impatiently.

"She fell on the hard floor and I'm worried that she might have a grade three concussion."

Booth curses under his breath.

"Can you do anything to help her?" Cam sighs and gets up.

"First, stop pacing." Booth footsteps stop. "And as of right now, I can't help her. If she doesn't wake up in fifteen minutes then we'll have to take her to the hospital." She walks out of the room and I hear Booth come closer to me and grab my hand again.

"Bones?" His voice is scared, like a little child afraid of being caught for putting their hand in the cookie jar. "You got to wake up now, ok?"

I try to open my eyes, but they feel like they've been taped down. That couldn't be good.

"Temperance, please." His voice is pleading and I'm starting to feel guilty for causing him this pain. I try to open my eyes, but am unsuccessful again. Worry starts to fill my body. What if I couldn't wake up? What if I was in a coma?

Booth squeezes my hand and I put all of my energy into squeezing back.

"Booth," I mumble, but it comes out weird.

"Bones!" He exclaims, clutching my hand even tighter. "You're awake."

I put the rest of my energy into opening my eyes. It hurts, but I manage to do it and meet Booth's worried gaze.

"Booth, you're hurting my hand." He looks down, clearly embarrassed and then lets go.

"Sorry," He mumbles as Logan walks in.

"Good, you're awake."

"What's up?" Booth asks, his gaze reluctantly leaving mine.

"The Professor just got Magneto's location." Logan replied.

"How?" I asked, sitting up.

"Whoa, Bones, lie back down until Cam looks over you ok?" He pushes me back down and I sigh and fold my arms over my chest.

"Magneto contacted him." Logan answered and I see anger flash in his eyes. "Told him that what he was doing was for the best and that we better not get in his way."

"But, that's not going to stop us, is it?" Booth asks, though I detect that he already knows the answer.

"Nope." He meets my gaze. "Guess I should apologize for givin' you quite the scare back there."

"It wasn't a small deal." I reply and I catch Wolverine chuckle.

"Big deal, Bones." Booth corrects me. "Not a big deal."

"Also, there's another X-men nearby that we should go get." Logan adds. "Before she does somethin' stupid."

"Who is it?" I ask, but Cam walks in with Angela behind her.

"Oh thank God, sweetie!" Angela runs over and embraces me. Cam's glance moves over to Logan and she eyes him strangely.

"Cam, can you look at me later?" I ask, diverting her attention from Logan to me. "Booth and I have to go."

"Dr. Brennan, you could faint again and I don't want to take any chances of you—"

"I'll be watching her, Cam." Booth interjects. "She'll be fine with me."

"But—!" I get up and walk past her with Logan and Booth on both sides.

"That's our Brennan," Angela laughs.

"Now, who is it that we're going to get?" Booth asks.

"Cajun." Logan growls.

"Who?" I ask, but Logan points behind me. I turn around and see a man shuffling a deck of cards. He puts them into his log brown trench coat and looks up, ruby sunglasses covering his eyes. He smirks.

"Bonjour, mon ami." Beside me, Logan snarls.

"And you are?" I ask, hoping that a fight won't break out in the Jeffersonian.

"Je m'appelle Gambit, cherie," He took a few steps over and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Et c'est un plaisir de voir que cette ville horrible a de belles femmes telles que vous, docteur Brennan. Mais, toute belle que vous pouvez être, vous ne pouvez pas encore comparer à mon propre amour. En outre, cela que je peux dire votre cœur appartient à la cabine d'Agent, fait-il pas ? Vous deux êtes un couple très mignon qui est à coup sûr—"

I felt my eyes widen and I did the first thing that came to mind.

I punched him. He fell to the ground while Logan chuckled beside me.

"Now, I know where chere gets it." Gambit said, rubbing his jaw. "She learned from you."

I was so lost that I just nodded yes.

But my mind kept screaming:

What the heck was going on!?

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Did I deliver or did I deliver? Reviews are greatly treasured and to answer a question, yes, you may send two if you like. Thanks, really, to everyone!_

_French translations: _

_Bonjour mon ami—hello, my friend._

_Je m'appelle Gambit—My name is Gambit._

_Et c'est un plaisir de voir que cette ville horrible a de belles femmes telles que vous, docteur Brennan.__ Mais, toute belle que vous pouvez être, vous ne pouvez pas encore comparer à mon propre amour. En outre, cela que je peux dire votre cœur appartient à la cabine d'Agent, fait-il pas ? __Vous deux êtes un couple très mignon qui est à coup sûr—_ _And it is a pleasure to see that this horrible city has such beautiful women as you, Doctor Brennan. But, beautiful as you may be, you still cannot compare to my own love. Besides, that I can tell your heart belongs to Agent Booth, does it not? You two are a very cute couple that is for sure—_


	10. I'm Fine!

_**Author's Note: **__Hi again! You guys rock! Wow, you all are such nice readers and reviewers! I really do appreciate it! We made it to chapter 10 everyone—a huge milestone for a story like this. Going into this story, I thought no one would read it since it's the only one of its kind and the whole idea is really weird. But, you all proved me wrong. And for that, I'm grateful! Thank you all for making to chapter 10 with me and I hope you all stick around until this story ends (which won't be for awhile). Enjoy chapter 10! _

_French Translations: _

_D'accord—OK_

_Allons-y—Let's go! _

I stared at the Cajun man that I had punched and then at my hand.

"Bones?" Booth asked cautiously. "You alright?" I regained control of myself and rubbed my hand.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Let me see," Booth ordered.

"It's fine." I growled.

"Bones, you don't let me see it and I won't stop bothering you."

"Fine," I sighed, giving in. He gently took my hand in his and looked at it.

"It's starting to swell." He informed me. "You need some ice."

"We don't have time for this." I said sharply. "We need to go to—" My head started to pound and I swayed to the side. Booth's strong arms helped me stay upright. "We need to go."

"Cam!" Booth called, completely ignoring me.

"Booth," I muttered.

"For once Bones, don't argue with me." He waited for a few seconds and when he got no reply, he cursed and picked me up into his arms.

"Booth!" I cried out in alarm. "Put me down!" He ignored me and I didn't have the will to fight him. I leaned back into his arms and tried to focus on the case and not how much my hand was starting to hurt me.

"Gambit, Logan," Booth said, going into leader now. "Take the Professor and go pick up the other X-Man."

"But we need to warn—" Booth sent me a warning glance and, to my surprise, I shut up.

"I will go warn the other potential victim after I leave Bones with Cam." He finished.

"But—!" I protested.

"D'accord, Monsieur Booth." Gambit answered. "Logan et moi will go pick up de ot'er member." He was shuffling his cards again and seemed to be perfectly at ease, despite the fact that there was a serial killer on the loose. He caught me looking at him and grinned cockily. For some reason Booth's grip on me tightened. Gambit looked up at Booth and laughed quietly to himself.

"Don't worry 'bout the Cajun." Logan assured him. "He ain't competition."

I didn't understand what that meant, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with me.

"Logan, allons-y!" Gambit shouted from the door. Logan turned and left with Gambit.

"Now," Booth started. "Let's get you to Cam." He began to walk towards Cam's office.

"I'm fine." I reiterated. "You really don't need to have Cam look at me."

"Temperance," He sighed. "Just do what I want you to for once, ok?" He only used my real name when he was being serious. I decided it would be best to placate him and let him take me to Cam.

"Brennan?" Angela asked frantically. "What's wrong?" She rushed down from the autopsy table and quickly came over to my side.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

"No, she's not." Booth asserted. "She nearly fainted again."

"Brennan," Angela sighed. "You're going to see Cam and stay there until she says you're ok." She put her hands on her hips, a very determined action. She was fully prepared to act upon her words.

"Ange," Hodgins said softly. He placed his hand softly on her shoulder. "Let Booth by." Angela moved and stood by Hodgins.

"Angela!" I protested. "You're being way too dramatic! I'm fine!"

"Hodgins, you, Zack, and I are going to warn this guy so get ready." Booth commanded.

"Really?" Hodgins and Zack asked, echoing each other.

"Really." Booth answered and we moved towards Cam's office. Cam was sitting in her desk and looked up when Booth came in.

"Is she ok?" Cam asked Booth.

"I'm fine!" I shouted for the last time.

"She almost collapsed." Booth explained, gently putting me on her couch. "I need you to look at her." Cam nodded and walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Are you feeling dizzy, Dr. Brennan?"

"No." I answered.

"Liar," Booth retorted.

"Booth," Cam warned. "Dr. Brennan, tell me the truth."

"I'm . . ." I looked up at Booth anxiously. I didn't like admitting that I had any weaknesses, especially in front of Booth. "Dizzy."

"Okay," Cam replied. She grabbed a little light out of her bag and flashed it in my eyes and it caused a searing pain in my mind. I quickly had my gaze to the floor. "You have light sensitivity too?"

"Yes." I answered. Cam looked up at Booth.

"She's definitely got a concussion." Booth and I sighed.

"What does she need to do?" Booth asked.

"Rest." Cam replied. "Stay and rest."

"I'll have Angela watch her." Booth replied.

"Good." Cam agreed. "I'll go get her." She walked out the door leaving Booth and I behind.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"You're going to be ok," He finally said more to himself than to me.

"I know." I rubbed my hand and Booth noticed.

"You threw quite a punch." He said smiling. "What did Gambit say to you?"

"Nothing really." I answered quickly.

"But, what did he—?" Angela walked in with Cam.

"Hey Brennan," Angela greeted smiling. "I'm your prison guard for today." She seemed to be clearly happy that she was chosen for this duty. I, however, was not that happy with this whole situation. I wanted—no, needed to help prevent these murders and put the universes back in the right order.

"Watch her, Ange." Booth told her seriously.

"Relax, Stud," She said grinning. "She'll be fine with me." Booth nodded and walked out of the room, Cam behind him.

"Booth's worried." I said frankly.

"Well, sweetie, if he got a concussion you would be worried too." I folded my arms across my chest.

"I should be out there helping them."

"You'll help him when you're better." Angela answered. "By the way, who are those hot guys that were here? One of them wore a trench coat and the other was . . ." She got that dreamy look in her eyes when she was—crushing was the term, right?—on a man. "Really muscular."

I shut my eyes.

"I'm tired." I said drowsily.

"Then sleep, sweetie." She answered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I gently drifted into the darkness of my mind.

_**Author's Note: **__So? Love it? Hate it? (I hope not!) Question for all of you: Would you like Angela and Logan to become an item or Angela and Hodgins? Let me know! And next chapter we'll catch up with Rogue who had Ms. Marvel's powers! Review please! _


	11. The End of Doctor Brennan

_**Author's Note: **__Well, I have come to a decision. Angela and Logan are going to hook up! (Waits for a response) I'm sick of Angela and Hodgins and I believe that Angela has a lot more in common with Logan than she does with Hodgins. C'mon, you all know you want this to happen! Now, this chapter introduces Magneto! Yay! So, please enjoy! _

I waited for five minutes before I opened my eyes. Carefully, I glanced to my left. Angela had her eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully.

I smiled. Angela couldn't last five minutes in a couch without falling asleep and that's what I had been counting on. I silently got up and checked the hall to see if anyone was out there. Luckily, no one was to be found. I remembered that Zack and Hodgins had gone with Booth so that just left Cam in the lab.

I left Ange, quickly grabbed the list of names, and then sprinted to the parking garage. My head throbbed in protest, but saving someone else's life was much more important than my health. I got into the car, put on my seat belt, and quickly drove out of the parking lot before someone realized I had snuck out. I felt a little bad for doing this to Ange and Cam, but I had to save these lives!

I read the address: _524 Franklin Street._ It was a different person than the one that Booth was warning, but he could possibly the next victim. I rounded the corner and went on the freeway.

_Incoming Call from Angela Montenegro. _

I sighed. I hadn't counted on her to wake up that fast.

"Answer." I told my computer.

_"Temperance?"_ Angela asked, her tone surprisingly controlled.

"Ange," I started.

"_You are so dead when I get my hands on you!"_ She yelled. _"What the heck do you think you're doing?!"_

"Angela, calm down." I replied.

_"Calm down?"_ She echoed. _"Calm down?! You have a frickin concussion and you're putting yourself in danger by driving!"_

"Angela, I had to go warn—"

_"Don't give me that BS, Temperance." _Angela interjected sharply. _"For once, can you put yourself first before others?"_ Her voice sounded pleading.

"No, Ange." I answered. "I can't."

_"Temperance, you need to come back to the lab before you get yourself—"_

"End phone call." I commanded.

_Call ended. _

I sighed and turned onto the street. Angela just didn't understand. I had been helpless once when Epps was loose and I wasn't about to become helpless again.

_Incoming Call from Seely Booth._

I groaned. One thing that Angela was good about was getting news to travel fast. I had no doubt that everyone knew I had taken off.

"Ignore call." There was no way that I was going to let Booth yell at me too.

_Call ignored. _

"Block caller Seely Booth." I added.

_Caller Seely Booth is now blocked._

I felt a twinge of guilt for doing that, but Booth would just keep calling and I didn't need any distractions right now.

I pulled my car up into the driveway of the house and turned off the car.

"Time to go," I told myself. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked a few times, but there was no answer.

That couldn't be good . . . I put my hand on the door knob and twisted it opened. The door was unlocked and I knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Mr. Kelley?" I called cautiously. "I'm with the FBI." I stepped inside the dark house. "Mr. Kelley?" I closed the door behind me and turned on the light in the living room.

It was covered in blood.

I moved faster to find the end of the blood trail in the bedroom. The victim was on the ground and I checked for a pulse.

There was none. The victim had bled out.

"No . . ." I mumbled.

Then, I heard a footstep and pressure against my head.

"Well, it's certainly interesting to meet the real Dr. Temperance Brennan." The voice was male and I turned around.

A gun was floating off the ground and was placed directly on my forehead.

"You're Magneto?" I mumbled.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." He replied nonchalantly. "I suppose Charles has filled you in on what I am."

"A mutant." I answered.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"No." I said truthfully. I looked at Magneto. He was wearing a red outfit with a purple cape and a red helmet. He was older than the Professor was, but not wiser. He waved his hand and the gun clicked, ready to fire.

"That's a shame." He replied. "I was hoping I wouldn't like you so that killing you would be easier."

My heart skipped a beat.

"You're going to kill me?"

"I'm afraid so." He told me, sadness in his eyes. "I wished someone else had come here beside you, like that annoying Cam woman." He smirked. "But Charles needs to learn not to get others involved in his affairs."

He lifted his hand and I sucked my breath in.

He waved his hand and I shut my eyes.

I heard the bang and I knew that this was the end.

The End of Doctor Temperance Brennan.

_**Author's Note: **__Well . . . (looks at angry fans) don't kill me! Please! Who knows? She might make it . . . or not. (Laughs nervously) Would you all like a brownie? _


	12. The Girl with the Emerald Eyes

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here we go! Oh and as for the request of three chapters, I'll do my best. I mean sometimes the muses our home and other times they're not. Also, I have a little cold so I type a sentence and then have to blow my nose. That makes writing tedious. I've also been playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 with Gambit! It's a pretty good game, but so far there have been no Rogue references (sigh). But enough about me please enjoy!_

I didn't die.

I found myself on the other side of the room and very much alive. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in. In front of Magneto was a woman with long flowing brown hair. She was wearing a jumpsuit that covered nearly every inch of her body and a pair of emerald green gloves—which matched her eyes—to cover her arms. She had a curious white streak in the front of her hair and she was glaring at Magneto. She sent her gaze to me.

"Are yah alright, Doctor Brennan?" She asked in a southern accent. I was too stunned to even respond, but somehow I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Well, Rogue," Magneto said. "This is quite a surprise."

"Ah'm glad yah missed meh." She replied sarcastically. "But, did yah really expect that we wouldn't come after yah, Magneto?" Magneto lowered his hand and the gun dropped to the floor. I noticed that Rogue had something in her hand too—a bullet! It occurred to me that she had pushed me out of the way and caught the bullet in her hand.

"To be honest, I didn't think Charles had the guts to come and interfere in another dimension." He smirked. "But then again, Charles does love to prove me wrong." He began to float upward and lifted his hands up towards the ceiling. He opened a hole and began to fly up, but then he paused and looked at me. "It's been a pleasure, Doctor Brennan." He then flew away.

I wasn't sure what to do now. The woman hadn't attacked me, but she did know Magneto. Was she the other X-Man? The woman turned towards me, a great grin gracing her face. She stuck her gloved hand out.

"Ah'm Rogue, Doctor Brennan." She greeted. I eyed her hand suspiciously.

"You're an X-Man?" I questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." She answered. I put my hand in hers and shook it. "Ah'm glad you're alright."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Ah was waitin' for Logan an' Remy when ah—" She stopped. "Ah'm not sure how to explain it, but ah . . . well, ah kinda . . ." She stopped again. "It's really hard tah explain."

"Well regardless," I started. "Thank you for saving me." She smiled again.

"No, Doctor Brennan." She replied. "Thank you! Ah'm so happy ah'm gettin' tah meet yah."

"Let me guess, you watch my TV show?"

"Every Thursday!" She answered enthusiastically. "Ah truly feel honored talkin' tah you."

"Well . . ." I paused unsure of myself. What did you say to a fan of a show that doesn't exist in your reality?

"Bones!" Came Booth's frantic voice.

"Dr. B!" Hodgins called.

"Dr. Brennan!" Zack yelled.

"In here!" I shouted. Booth ran into the room and shook his head frustratedly.

"Bones, what the hell were you thinking!?" He asked. "Don't you know that you could've gotten yourself killed?!" He looked around and saw the body. He sighed. "Magneto got him?"

"Yes."

A moment passed and then Booth and I realized that Hodgins and Zack were in the room.

"Magneto?" Hodgins questioned. "As in rival of the X-Men?"

"But, that's impossible considering that they are all fictional characters." Zack said.

Rogue's eyes lit up as she looked at the three of them.

"Agent Booth! An' Hodgins! An' Zack!" She yelled in delight. "Ah can't believe this is happenin'!"

Zack and Hodgins looked at Rogue and I could tell they knew who she was.

"Dude," Hodgins mumbled to Booth. "You owe us one heck of an explanation."

"Agreed." Zack said.

Rogue continued to smile and Booth rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Let's get back to the lab!" He ordered. "I'll explain later."

I frowned as I realized that our cover had been blown.

_**Author's Note: **__I'll update tonight if I get enough reviews! Oh and how did you like Rogue's entrance? Also, does anyone have any requests of things they would like to see in future chapters? Review and let me know! _


	13. What Did You Just Say? Part 1

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks for the Comic Book suggestion! I hope you like it! I really shouldn't be spoiling you guys so much, but I can't help it! This story is just way too much fun! Please enjoy chapter two of my three updates! (I believe someone now needs to name a pet after me! JK!) _

_The Jeffersonian Institute—20 minutes later._

I sighed as we all filed into the small conference room. I had blown the X-Men's cover by going to warn the man, who was dead anyway. Booth hadn't said anything to me in the car ride back—a clear sign he was furious with me. I suppose that he had a right to be so, but I also had the right of doing whatever I wanted.

When we had arrived back at the institute, Angela had hugged me fiercely. Then she too glared at me. Rogue had been animated the whole way back asking me question after question. Do you like to write? Yes. Will Kathy Reichs always win in the end? Yes. Will you and Agent Booth ever become an item? . . . No comment.

She had been happy to see the other X-Men, greeting each by name and smiling at them. I could tell the others were relieved to see her safe and unharmed. At one point though, she was glaring at Gambit after he had whispered something in her ear. Logan too glared at him and I could tell then that he saw Rogue as his daughter—whether she was or not, I had yet to determine.

Booth closed the door and took his seat at the head of the table. The X-Men were all sitting on the left side with Rogue in-between the Professor and Gambit after a quick move on the latter. Logan was clearly not happy with the seating arrangement and had his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth set in a firm frown. On the other side of the table was Angela, Cam, me, Zack, and Hodgins. Angela seemed perplexed as to what was going on here, but Hodgins was grinning as he flipped through a comic book. Booth sighed and began to speak.

"I'm sure most you are wondering why I have called this meeting today." He said professionally. "But we have a situation that requires all of your help." There was a knock on the door and Dr. Lance Sweets—Booth's and I's psychologist—walked in. He took his seat at the table.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier," He mumbled apologetically. "I had the day off and so I didn't get the call about—"

"Yeah, whatever Sweets." Booth interrupted. "Just sit there and shut up!"

"Booth!" Cam admonished.

"Sorry, Sweets," He looked at me. "It's been a rough night." It occurred to me that it was late—about 11:00pm by now. I hadn't realized because of all the concerns running through my head.

"Go on," Urged Hodgins

"Well, I don't know how else to put this . . ." He looked down, trying to think of a way.

"These people," I pointed across the table. "Are the fictional mutant group, The X-Men. Their rival Magneto has found out a way to move from their universe to ours and is now proceeding to kill every man named Robert Edward Kelley because a mutant hating Senator is named that in their universe."

There was shocked silence as all eyes were on me.

"Bones," Booth muttered.

"What?" I asked, honestly. "They were going to find out anyway."

More shocked silence.

"Yes!" Hodgins exclaimed, high-fiving Zack. "I knew it!" He put his comic down. "This is your comic that runs in our world." He pushed it across the table. "Have a look at it."

Rogue gently opened it and her eyes widened in astonishment. Logan got up and looked at it over her head.

"Chere," Remy said to her. "These pictures don't do ya justice."

"Not now, Cajun." She snapped.

"I can't believe this," Logan mumbled. "They make my uniform look like a brightly colored spandex costume!"

"Mais mon ami," Gambit started. "Your uniform does look like that!"

In two seconds, Gambit was up against the wall with Logan's claws about to pierce his neck.

"Logan!" Rogue and the Professor yelled.

"Wanna take that back, Cajun?" He growled. Gambit smirked.

"How 'bout ya let me take Chere out on a date and I'll t'ink 'bout it." He said in-between gasps.

"Ya are not gettin' yer filthy hands on her!" Booth intervened then and broke them apart.

"Calm down, Logan." Booth ordered.

"Yah know, Cajun." Rogue started. "Yah're not even in this."

"Quoi!" Gambit exclaimed as he grabbed the issue and began to flip frantically through it.

Angela then raised her hand.

"Excuse me," She said in a shaky voice. "Totally confused girl over here."

"So, let me get this straight," Cam said. "You're all comic book superheroes who have somehow crossed over into our dimension?"

"Yes." The Professor replied. "You know us all as a comic book while we know you all as TV show characters."

A long pause.

"Ok, then." Angela muttered.

"This is completely illogical," Zack started. "Yet, I am completely happy with this."

"There's more." Booth continued. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Cam muttered.

"The serial killer is Magneto." Hodgins' smile left his face.

"Whoa," He said. "As in guy that controls all of metal?"

"That's the one," Logan answered.

"Not good." Zack whispered.

I looked at Sweets who was still in shock.

"Booth," I called. "I believe Sweets has gone into a catatonic state."

"A what?" Booth asked.

"He's frozen." Booth glanced at Sweets and then cursed.

And that's when I realized it was going to be a long night.

_**Author's Note: **__This is the part where you review and say how much you love the story and give suggestions/requests. So, hit that very nice button at the bottom of the page, please!_


	14. What Did You Just Say? Part 2

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry it took so long! My cold has gotten worse and has made it hard to write today. So, if you notice something weird in my writing, that's what it is. So, today we see the beginnings of the Angela/Logan relationship and how much stress the team is under. Please enjoy!_

_Les filles gagnent et regarder la télé--The Girls win and watch the tv_

"Sweets? Yo Sweets!" Booth yelled.

I sat in my chair with an amused grin on my face. Our psychologist—who was supposed to be better than this—had completely frozen. I could see the word 'blackmail' appear in Angela's eyes as she pulled out her cell phone camera and began taking pictures of Sweets. Booth tried to shake Sweets, but he was still frozen, his eyes glazed over. At this point Cam got up and pulled out a little flashlight from her pocket and looked at Sweets eyes.

"Not good," She muttered. She placed her hand on Sweet's shoulder and shook him gently. "Dr. Sweets? Can you hear me?"

"X-Men," Sweets whispered. "Comic book characters. Fictional. X-Men." Cam sighed and stood up.

"Well?" Booth asked. Cam didn't respond and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a blow horn. Everyone covered their ears and she hit the button.

Sweets snapped out of it.

"The X-Men!" He shouted. "I can't believe this! This shouldn't be happening! It can't be happening! Booth, this is—!"

"Sweets, calm down." Booth said, pushing him down in his chair. "I need everyone to stay calm and go with it, regardless how ridiculous it sounds 'cause it's happening." Booth sat down and rubbed his temples.

"Perhaps it would help if I explained who everyone on our team is?" The Professor asked. Booth nodded and I noticed Hodgins and Zack perk up instantly. "Well, I'm—"

"Professor Charles Xavier." Zack interrupted. "Leader and founder of the X-Men. You're a telepath who formed the X-Men to combat Rogue mutants while at the same time protecting humans and encouraging a nice relationship between the two."

There was a shocked paused on the X-Men side.

"What?" Zack asked, unabashed. "It's all in the comics." The Professor motioned for the comic and flipped through it.

"I see," He muttered, closing it and pushing it back into the middle of the table. "I suppose it's only fair since we watch the show with all of you in it."

"If I may, Professor," Hodgins started. "May I explain the rest of your team?" The Professor nodded and Hodgins grinned. He pointed to Rogue. "You're Anna-Marie aka Rogue. You used to live with your family, but once your powers manifested your father kicked you out. You then were under a care of another mutant named, Mystique. When she betrayed you, you left and joined the X-Men. You have the mutant ability to absorb people's psyches and mutant abilities. Unfortunately, this often causes you a lot of problems because you lose your own personality in all the others and your power can kill people if they come in contact with your skin for too long."

"Yes," She answered, shocked and slightly sad. "But, I'm working on it!"

"We know," Zack said and Rogue nodded. Zack's gaze drifted to Gambit. "Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. Formerly Prince of the Thieves' Guild in New Orleans and all around master thief, you left the guild after you killed the brother of your fiancée Bella Donna of the rival gang, The Rippers. You eventually joined the X-Men and have since taken a keen interest in Rogue. Your power is the ability to manipulate kinetic energy into a destructive force. You tend to use cards as explosives and you speak fluent French."

Gambit didn't say anything, but simply arched his eyebrow. Hodgins then went for Logan next.

"You're Logan aka Wolverine. You were born with bone claws and a mutant healing factor. However, you joined the weapon X program and your skeleton was bonded with an indestructible metal called adamantium. Weapon X then turned on you and you escaped, with few memories intact. You became an X-Man to find out what memories you lost. You have metal claws that come out of your knuckles and are known for having a short fuse."

Logan didn't say anything and simply regarded Hodgins with a glare.

"I suppose that we should explain who we are." I said.

"No need, Dr. Brennan." Rogue interrupted. "We all watch your show."

"You do?" I asked in astonishment.

"The ratio of boys to girls in the mansion is not equal." Charles explained.

"Les filles gagnent et regarder la télé." Remy told us. "We can't beat dem."

"So trust us," Logan muttered. "We know all about you."

"Is that good thing, stud?" Angela asked, a flirtatious tone creeping into her voice. I couldn't believe it. She was actually flirting with a mutant from another dimension. Could things get any weirder?

"Depends, darlin'." He replied, a smirk on his face. Angela held his gaze for a little bit, but then blushed and looked away. Rogue and Gambit were looking at Logan in shock and Hodgins and Zack were doing the same thing with Angela.

"So," Booth said, clearing his throat. "We need to stop Magneto before more people get killed."

"Agreed." Replied everyone.

"Any ideas on how to do that?" He continued.

No answer.

"Right then," Sweets mumbled, getting up. "I think we should take five to try and come to terms to what was just revealed in this meeting."

"Fine," Booth muttered angrily. "Take five and then we'll have to get back to work, kay Sweets?"

"Ok." Sweets replied. I got up and began to stretch. Angela was looking at Logan intensely.

"What is it, Ange?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know," She replied honestly, her gaze never leaving his. "I think . . . I might be falling in love with him."

"Already?" I questioned. "But you just said one sentence to him."

"I can't explain it, Tempe." She sighed. "It's like something is drawing me towards him. I just can't ignore him." I didn't understand what she meant, but she took a step towards the door and I saw Logan move too. Clearly, her feelings were being reciprocated.

"I'm Angela Montenegro." She greeted, a dazzling smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you."

"Logan." He replied. "And the feelin's likewise." They stared at each other some more and then she stepped into the hall. Logan paused—deliberating what to do?—and then followed after her. I sensed that this possible relationship was really good for Angela or really bad. Time would tell.

I sat back in my chair and wondered what else the night would bring.

_**Author's Note: **__Now is when you hit that button right there and tell the poor, sick author how awesome they are for updating and what you would like to see in the story. Also, no more requests for lots of updates! Sorry, but my other reviewers will find me and destroy me for spoiling you too much! And I kinda prefer to be alive, thank you very much. So, yeah, review please!_


	15. A First Kiss and a Forbidden Romance

_**Author's Note: **__Hi my devoted readers! I'm back with some fluff for you! Please enjoy!_

After a few minutes of listening to Hodgins and Zack asking question after question to the X-Men and Sweets debating with Booth about how this could happen, I decided getting out of this room would be the most beneficial to my mental state. I also decided some coffee would be good as well since I had no doubt that we would all be up for a long time.

I got up out of my chair and quietly slipped out of the room. I began to walk where the cafeteria was when I heard Angela's voice. I carefully peeked around the corner of the hallway and saw Angela smiling brilliantly. It was clear that she was trying to get a—what was the word she used?—feel for Logan and I could tell that she was liking what she was seeing.

"I still can't believe this is happening," She told him. "I mean, you're not supposed to be real or anything."

"I know. It's all a little weird." Logan replied.

"A little?" Ange asked.

"Ok," He relented. "Maybe more than a little." She grinned again and handed him a cup of coffee. She then poured one for herself.

"So, we're all on a TV show back in your dimension?" She asked casually, but I knew her curiosity was killing her inside.

"Yep, it's called _Bones_."

Angela burst out laughing. Logan looked amused.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just—" Laughter interrupted her. "Even the title of show proves that Brennan and Booth should hook up." She rubbed her eyes and kept laughing.

"That's what I hear after every episode airs." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I've never been outnumbered by so many girls about what to watch." Angela laughed again and their hands brushed. They both looked down as it happened and I noticed that Angela had begun to blush. Logan's gaze darted to the other side of the room.

There was an awkward pause.

Then, I noticed determination in Angela's eyes. She grabbed Logan's hand and flipped it over to reveal his palm. She then used her other hand to trace the lines in his palm. Logan seemed visibly shaken by the gesture and I noticed some sadness enter his eyes.

But Angela continued with renewed power. She traced the lines and then flipped his hand over and hesitantly began to rub his knuckles. I wondered what she was thinking at that moment and if she knew that Wolverine had claws in his body. My brain screamed for me to move and diffuse the situation before it got worse, but my feet stayed put.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. This caught him off-guard.

"Why?" He asked.

"I know they hurt you." I could tell she was referring to his claws. "And I wish that you didn't have to go through so much pain."

"Angela," He said huskily. "It's not your fault that I'm like this."

"And it's not yours either." She told him. "I know you blame yourself for a lot of things that happened to you and to the people you care about, but it was never your fault." Her hand stopped moving. "You need to forgive yourself."

"I can't." Logan argued. "I've done too much, hurt too many people."

"Logan," Her tone was sharp and she gently used her hand to move Logan's face to face hers. "You have to move on. You have to forgive yourself and give yourself another chance."

He didn't say anything and I could tell that he knew her words were true. She quickly put her hand down and blushed.

"Wow that was totally out of line." She muttered. Her gaze went back to Logan's. "It's just that I feel like I know you."

Then something unexpected happened.

Logan put one arm around Angela's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Angela's eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds she relaxed and put her arms around his neck.

I felt like I was—what was the expression Booth used?—watching a car accident. I couldn't stop staring. Part of me felt glad for Angela, but the other part screamed that this was all wrong. He wasn't from this dimension—wasn't even real—and that could only lead to Angela being sad in the end.

I wondered if I should try to dissuade Angela from getting too involved with Logan. Was that what friends did? Give advice and take measures to make sure their friends remained happy?

The two finally pulled apart and they simply stared at each other's eyes for a second.

"Well," Angela started.

"Yeah," Logan replied, a smile on his face.

"That was . . ." Angela blushed and then grinned.

"It felt right." Logan stated.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "Like I had known you for an eternity."

"I guess in a way I know you and you know me." Logan cautiously held her hand and Angela squeezed it.

"So, what now?" Angela questioned. "I mean—"

"Does it really matter?" Logan interrupted. "We were never supposed to meet and yet here we are. So, does it matter what happens in the future?"

"No." Angela answered. "I guess we've got a forbidden romance thing going on." She was trying to be playful, but I could sense serious undercurrents beneath it.

"Guess so." Logan said cockily.

They pulled in for another kiss when we all heard the door open.

"Five minute break is over!" Booth yelled.

"Should we tell them?" Angela inquired.

"Do you want to?"

"No. Let's wait." Angela decided.

"Okay then." Logan said. They both walked over toward the door.

I was still frozen. Angela and a comic book character together?

What was the world coming too?

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Any comments? I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter, hmm . . . I don't know . . . maybe Magneto will crash the Jeffersonian? Hmm . . . we'll have to see. Review please!_


	16. Impossible!

_**Author's Note: **__Hi! This chapter introduces yet another character and I hope you'll enjoy meeting them. This has a little fluff for Romy fans! And don't worry, Brennan/Booth fans, they will be getting together in my story. When, I'm not sure, but just hold on until then!_

_écoute-moi—Listen (to me)_

_sil'te plait—Please (informal)_

_C'est bon—It's okay, it's good._

I believed that I too was becoming catatonic after Angela and Logan left the cafeteria. I couldn't process what I had just seen. I couldn't even process where I was anymore. The same thing kept replaying in my mind.

Logan and Angela kissing.

Impossible! The whole thing was absurd and impossible! Logan wasn't real and yet Angela still couldn't resist him.

I was unsure what the best course of action was now. Should I inform Angela of all the negatives of her decision? Or would that be considered a gesture of meanness? But then again, Angela always had horrible taste in men and her relationships usually ended with her crying alone. But, it was also none of my business what Angela did with her personal life.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Bones!" Booth yelled.

I cursed mentally. There was no way I could go back into that room and remain impassive. Plus, I could barely think. I needed to go get some air.

I began to walk out of the cafeteria and towards the botanical wing. The workers of this wing kept an elaborate garden outside and it always helped me relax. I would step outside for five minutes, regain control of myself, and then go back into the meeting with a clear head.

"Good evening, Dr. Brennan." I turned around and saw Stacey, one of the head workers in the botanical wing. "Have you come to look at the garden?"

"Yes," I replied. "I didn't know you worked so late, Stacey." She moved her blonde side bangs back and pulled out her ponytail.

"Well, I was just about to leave, but if you want a look at the gardens, I'd be happy to oblige." She smiled and I nodded.

"Thank you, I just need to clear my head for a little bit."

"No problem," She walked over to a computer, punched in a code, and the door opened. "Enjoy."

"I will, thanks!" I stepped into the cold dark night and instantly felt relieved. A faint breeze moved my hair and I closed my eyes listening to the peaceful silence.

"So, you're Dr. Brennan." I turned around. Stacey was standing before me.

"Yes . . ." This seemed wrong. This wasn't like Stacey. "Stacey?"

The woman smirked.

"Nope, she's dead." She lifted a finger and pointed behind me.

"Stacey!" I yelled and I ran over to her lifeless body. I knelt down and checked for a pulse, but her body was freezing. She had been dead for at least two days. Her lifeless green eyes stared up at me and I felt a pang of grief enter my heart. I shut her eyes and then looked back at the imposter. "Who are you?"

The imposter laughed and then shut her eyes. She began to change forms into me!

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." The she laughed and changed into Angela. "Sweetie, don't worry. It's me, Angela." I began to shudder; she sounded exactly like Ange! "I'm anyone!"

The woman—mutant, I assumed—shifted again and became what I believe was her natural state. Her body was blue and she was wearing Stacey's clothes—a black dress with a white lab coat—and her red hair perfectly framed her face and matched her yellow glowing eyes.

"Who are you really?" I asked, summoning up my courage.

The woman walked over to me and pulled me up from the ground.

"I am Mystique." She held my arm in her iron grip; I couldn't get away.

"You work for Magneto?" I questioned, trying to remain calm.

"Yes," She answered.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

She was about to answer when I saw a bare hand and touch Mystique. Mystique collapsed and I saw Rogue standing behind her. Her breathing was shaky and she slowly put on her glove. I saw a hand wrapped around her waist, supporting her. Gambit was here too.

"You alright, chere?" He asked, concernedly.

"Ah'll . . ." She groaned and began to topple over, but Gambit quickly scooped her up into his arms. "Ah'm . . . she's . . . is Dr. Brennan alright?" She opened her emerald eyes and looked at me. She smiled. "Good, ah was worried Mystique might've hurt ya."

"You know her?" I asked, intrigued.

"Mystique was muh foster mama a long time ago." She replied and rubbed her head. "She used muh powers and then—" She gasped and her eyes changed from green to yellow. "Put me down, you stupid Cajun."

It was Mystique's voice, not Rogue's.

"Rogue, chere, écoute-moi—" Rogue struggled to get out of his arms, but Gambit held on tighter to her.

"Rogue has stepped out for the time being." Mystique's psyche informed him.

"Rogue, sil'te plait, come back cherie." Mystique finally got out of his grasp and the two stood at a face-off. "Chere, Gambit knows you dere inside. Listen to my voice and come back." Rogue clutches her head and sink to the ground. After a few seconds, she looked up with emerald eyes.

"Remy?" She asked. "What happened?" She looked at me and then Mystique's body. "Oh."

"C'est bon, chere." Gambit told her, pulling her up to her feet. "Everyt'ing's fine."

Rogue smiles weakly and Gambit supports her as the two began to walk back to the Jeffersonian. I catch up with them, but I wondered if this was what Hodgins and Zack had been talking about with Rogue's power.

They must've come with a horrible price.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? I love reviews! And, I love hearing what you would like to see in later chapters!_


	17. The Boss Card

_**Author's Note: **__Hard chapter for me to write. Not sure why, it just was. Please enjoy though!_

_Comment ca va—How are you_

_Pour nous, Monsieur Sweets, il__ se produit journalier—For us, Mr. Sweets, it happens every day_

"Bones!" Booth yelled as I walked into the lab. "Where have you been?"

I didn't answer. For some reason, I felt shaken by the fact that Stacey was dead. But, that in itself was illogical. I had known Stacey—we worked in the same institution—but we had never become friends. Why was I feeling so shaken by the fact she was dead? Why did I feel like someone close to me had died?

"Bones?" Booth asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I felt numb and I was vaguely aware that I was shaking. Booth didn't take his eyes off of me, but motioned for Cam to come over.

"Dr. Brennan?" She said a little louder than Booth. She took a look at me and then turned around. "Zack, get me a blanket!"

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan." Zack's voice sounded really far away.

"Cam, look!" Hodgins yelled. I turned around to see Remy carry Rogue in. She looked paler than she did outside and was breaking out into a sweat. Concern was on Remy's face and I wondered if he just put on an act of being a ladies' man. Zack arrived with the blanket and Booth put it around me and began to rub my arms quickly trying to create friction to warm me up.

"Is she alright?" Cam questioned Remy.

"Ah'm fine." Rogue muttered. "Put me down, Swamp rat." Remy chuckled.

"Non, chere." He told her firmly. "Remy ain't gonna put you down til the Professor says you're okay."

"Ah just absorbed Mystique an' lost control for a second." Rogue informed him angrily. "One second, okay? Ah'm fine!"

A little smile crept onto my face as I realized that she sounded like me earlier.

"Sweetie!" Angela ran in with Logan by her side. Remembrance of what I had seen them do earlier flooded into my mind. "What happened?"

"Mystique." I replied, but I can't force myself to stop looking at Angela then Logan and then back to Angela again.

"Mystique?" Angela echoed.

"Logan," Gambit called. The Cajun gingerly put Rogue down, tightly gripping her waist in case she needed support. "Chere absorbed her."

"Stripes," Logan whispered. Rogue looked up and smiled.

"She went after Dr. Brennan." She informed him. "Ah couldn't let her get killed." She took a step forward toward me, but her knees buckled and she toppled to the ground. Gambit quickly picked her up again and cradled her in his arms.

"Comment ca va?" Remy questioned. Rogue sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, but I could detect that she was relieved that she didn't have to walk anymore.

"Ah'll be fine." She folded her arms across her chest. "Can we just go see the Professor so ah can have yah put meh down?" He smirked and whispered something in her ear.

I had never seen a woman's eyes widen so much. She smacked Gambit clear across the face.

"Yah pervert!" She screamed as he carried her over to the other room where the Professor was.

I noticed that Booth had been rubbing my arms during this whole exchange. I looked up at him.

"Booth, my arms are at normal body temperature now." He got that confused look of his on his face. "You're making me too hot."

"Oh." He quickly dropped his hands and then took two big steps back. I wondered why he was acting so weird . . . or was it just me? The day was certainly taking its toll on me.

I felt drained.

"That's it!" Sweets yelled storming into the lab. "We all are going to take a break for mental health reasons!"

"Yo, Sweets, what's your problem?" Booth asked.

"Do you see what's going on here?" Sweets questioned angrily. "Dr. Brennan just got targeted by a shape-shifting mutant and yet everyone is treating it as if it happens every day!"

"Pour nous, Monsieur Sweets, il se produit journalier." Gambit's voice replied from the other room. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Enough!" I had never seen Sweets this angry before. He was always calm, often annoyed, but he never had 'blown up' like this before. "I believe we should all go home for the night for our own mental sanity and then regroup in the morning!"

"No—!" Booth and I started.

"Done." Cam interjected.

"What?!" Booth and I protested.

"We all need are rest, especially you Dr. Brennan. You still have a concussion, you know." She said matter-of-factly.

"Cam, I am totally—"

Cam held her hand up, silencing me.

"Think of this as one of the times I play my boss card, Dr. Brennan." She put her hands on her hips and sent Booth a 'don't even try it' glance.

Angela gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take you home, Brennan."

"No." Booth said frankly. "I'll take her. I gotta get out of here anyway." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the lab, but I could still hear Cam ask:

"Angela, maybe you could set up rooms for the X-Men?"

As we got into Booth's car, I had a feeling that this night wasn't going to be any easier than the day was.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter—various sleeping arrangements! And a possible kiss between a new couple?!?! You'll just have to review and wait to find out . . . _


	18. Angels

_**Author's Note: **__Major fluff and drama alert!_

"Okay, Cam, I've got it." Booth said into his phone. We had arrived at my apartment about five minutes ago and right when Booth was about to leave, Cam had called. I was unsure of what she was saying, but whatever it was had Booth pacing.

I quietly sat on my couch waiting for Booth to leave so I could get into my pajamas and then get some much needed sleep. The day's events had taken quite a toll on me and I definitely needed to rest. My fingers twitched in anticipation.

"Then why did you even let Angela watch her in the first place?" Booth asked angrily. "No-no, I'll stay with her then."

Stay with me?

Oh no, there was no way I was letting Booth stay with—

"Yeah, Cam, every hour." He repeated and then shut his phone. He then turned to me. "Angela let you go to sleep?"

"No, I just pretended that I was so that she would fall asleep and then I could sneak out." I answered frankly.

Booth grinned tiredly.

"Of course you did, Bones." He muttered. "Of course you did."

"So, what did Cam have to say?" I questioned.

"I'm spending the night, Bones!" He replied cheerfully.

I shook my head forcefully.

"No, you are not."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I am." He hissed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"In case you forgot, Bones," Booth started, taking a step closer to me. "You have a concussion and I have to wake you up every hour or you'll fall into a coma." He smirked. "So, would you rather have your incredibly sexy partner spend the night or fall into a coma for who knows how long?"

I sighed and gave in.

He smiled in triumph. I went over to my closet and pulled out a few blankets and pillows for Booth to sleep with. Memories of the last time he had spent the night filled my mind. We had listened to music, had danced and sung, and then he had ended up in the hospital because of the bomb in my fridge.

I grimaced. I did not want to relieve that moment of horror again.

When I returned, Booth had made himself quite comfy on the couch. I tossed him the blankets and then the pillows and then went to get dressed in my pajamas. I sighed as I quickly took off my dress—now ruined—and my tennis shoes. I slipped on my silky, warm, comforting pajamas and walked back to where Booth was.

"I suppose you still don't have a TV . . ." His voice trailed off.

"No." I replied, then quietly. "Sorry."

"No problem, Bones!" Booth exclaimed, smiling that dopey grin of his. "I'll be fine!"

"There's an alarm clock over there." I pointed to the one resting on my table. "I'll set it for an hour."

For some reason, I was really nervous. I felt scared that Booth was here, which was totally illogical, I know—

But, I still was scared.

What if there was a bomb in my apartment and Booth died this time when he found it?

What if we were attacked by mutants? Booth wasn't trained on how to stop them!

What if—!?"

"Temperance?" Booth's voice snapped me out of my what-if game. I looked opened my eyes to see that he was standing now, making his way towards me. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I stammered. "I'm fine."

He came closer still and now stood directly in front of me. His concerned eyes met mine and he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I turned my head away at his touch.

I felt so childish! Why was I acting like this?! Booth was a trained FBI agent. He would be able to protect us and I was trained in many different types of martial arts. There was no reason to be scared. Being scared was illogical.

And yet, I couldn't get myself under control.

"Tempe?" Booth's voice was soft now, worried.

I lost control.

I burst into tears and embraced a shocked Booth. He was stiff for a second and then his arms wrapped around my back. I buried my face into his jacket and sobbed.

"I'm—s-sorry—" The sob stopped my voice.

"Shh, Bones, shh." Booth soothed. "Everything's gonna be fine." I lifted my head up and shook it.

"No, it's not!" I cried. "The Mutants—they could kill you! Or Angela! Or everybody and then I would be—"

Thank Goodness my brain was still able to cut my voice off from saying something stupid.

But Booth, as usual, wouldn't let it go.

"Then you would be what?" He questioned gently.

I didn't say anything. Silent tears poured down my cheeks.

"Then you be—"

"Alone." I whispered. "I'd be all alone again."

I looked away, but Booth gently pulled my chin up and made me look at him.

"Temperance, listen to me." He ordered softly. "You are not alone. Not now, not ever."

"But—"

"No." He interjected. "I believe that people are never alone. They have angels looking over them."

My tears prevented me from informing him that the idea of angels watching over someone was completely illogical.

"And you, Dr. Temperance Brennan, you've got tons of angels watching you. You always have and always will. Those people that died—you saved them."

"But, I didn't—"

"You found them, gave them a name and a face, brought their killer to punishment, and then let them rest in peace." He smiled and I couldn't help but feel a little better. "So, even if I were to . . ." He hesitated. "Even if I were to die, you wouldn't be alone. I would always be there with you, by your side forever." He gently moved me so that our bodies had a few inches of space in-between them. "And that," He said confidently. "Is a promise."

There was a moment of silence as we both registered what had just happened.

Angela would be grinning like an idiot if she were here.

I took a few steps back.

"I'm going to b-bed." I stammered.

"Y-yeah, ok." Booth replied. "I'll wake you in an hour."

I ran to my room and plopped onto my bed.

Had something changed between Booth and me?

And if it did change, was it going to change back?

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Did y'all like it? Next chapter will be with Angela and Logan!_


	19. Preventing the Past

_**Author's Note: **__Angela and Logan fans rejoice! (Rogue and Remy fans too!) Please enjoy some more dramatic fluff!_

_French:_

_Mais--But_

_Beau homme--Handsome Man_

Angela Montenegro yawned and ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't realized that she was so tired. Then again, it was about 1 am and she had been up for the past 16 hours. Even her love of caffeine couldn't keep her awake for that long.

"Miss Montenegro?" Angela turned around and saw the girl, Rogue, behind her. She was still dressed in regular clothes and she too looked exhausted. Behind her stood the Cajun, Gambit. He was eyeing Rogue protectively as if she could fall at any second and he needed to be there to catch her.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Saroyan said that we should see yah about where tah spend the night." Her voice sounded strangely strained and Angela felt a little pity fill her. She had seen her come in about an hour ago—in Gambit's arms, Angela added—and she had looked terrible. She didn't look much better right now, but Angela hoped that some much needed sleep was all the young mutant needed.

"I assume you two aren't sleeping in the same room?" Angela questioned. She wasn't sure if the two were actually a couple or if the Cajun was merely in the process of trying to win the girl over.

"Of course not!" Rogue exclaimed.

Nope, definitely not a couple.

Gambit smirked.

"Mais Chere, don't cha' want to spend de nig't wit' dis beau homme?" He asked, his eyes full of teasing.

"Shut up, Swamp Rat." She growled. "Ah'm so not in the mood rahgt now."

"Gambit, Booth's office is right down the hall and to the left. You can spend the night there." Gambit nodded, but did not move. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh non, Mademoiselle," He replied, but he was carefully looking Rogue over. What was he checking for?

"Remy, ah'll be fine." She said softly. "The Professor said that Mystique is not gonna gain control again since ah only touched her for a fraction of a second." She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Slowly, she opened them again and I could detect a lot of stress running through her veins.

Gambit remained where he was.

"Mais de nig'tmares—" He protested.

"Sugah," She said her voice weak and tired. "Please go."

"I'll be rig't down de hall." He assured her and then silently walked down the hall and disappeared down the corridors.

Angela sent her a teasing smile.

"He likes you," She informed her. "Really likes you."

A weak chuckle escaped her lips.

"That's what they tell meh," She muttered.

"So, for the room . . ." Angela tried to process how many rooms she had left. Cam, Hodgins, and Zack had all went home. Gambit had Booth's office. The Professor had Hodgins's office and all that left was Zack's office—which was out of the question, since it was completely filled to the brim with Zack's notes and research papers—and Cam's office—which Logan was sleeping in.

But there was still her office . . .

"Is there not enough room?" Rogue asked.

"No, no," Angela replied. "You can have my office."

"Really?" Rogue asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope." Angela answered. "I'll sleep in Brennan's office or go home. One of the two, but you need your rest." Rogue sat down and Angela quickly covered her with a blanket. Angela turned around for a second and then looked back.

Rogue was already fast asleep.

Angela couldn't help, but smile.

As she closed her door behind her she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, but she grinned as she looked up to see who it was. "Logan."

Logan smirked and Angela could see that he was pretty wide awake. Way more than she was anyway.

"Hey," He greeted. "See yah put Stripes and the Cajun tah bed."

"Yep!" Angela replied cheerfully. "Rogue was so tired."

Logan's expression grew darker.

"It's been a long night for her." He explained.

"Remy was worried." Angela informed him. "He seems to really care about her." Logan growled.

"That self-centered idiot isn't gonna get anywhere with her." He hissed. "I will not allow it."

Angela chuckled quietly to herself. Logan heard her and looked down.

"What?"

"It's just funny."

"What is?"

She casually made her way into Brennan's office with him behind her. She gently pulled her hair out of her up-do and massaged her scalp. It was then that she noticed she was still in formal wear. She looked down at her high heels. Her feet were going to be dead tomorrow.

"What is?" Logan inquired again.

"The fact that you are so dead set against him." She gently placed herself on the couch and placed her hands on one of her shoes. "He actually reminds me a lot of you."

Logan looked aghast.

"What?"

"He's got that devil-may-care attitude you do and he seems to genuinely want to protect the things he cares about." She took the shoe off as quickly as she could, praying that she wouldn't feel any pain.

She did.

She bit her lower lip and removed the other shoe. The pain increased ten-fold.

"Ange?" Logan asked. "Are you alright?"

He knelt down to look directly into her beautiful eyes.

"High heels." She managed to say. "High heels suck."

He chuckled and sat on the couch next to her. Immediately, she placed her head on his chest and shut her eyes. He stiffened at first, but then cautiously wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Angela—"

"Your heartbeat is so strong." She told him. "Logan?"

"Hmm?" He questioned, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"We have to tell them about us."

"I know." He sighed. "I know we need to."

"And Logan?" She was mumbling now, definitely closer to sleep.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Logan froze. He had only heard those words once before—with Kayla. Kayla, who had died. Kayla had died because of him. He couldn't let Angela end up the same way.

"Angela, I—"

"I know it sounds crazy, since I just met you today, but I do." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I just . . . I can't describe it. I just know that my heart is telling me that you're the one." She shut her eyes again. "Am I telling you too soon? My mom always did say that I was always too forward." Her voice drifted away at the end—sleep was upon her. "I love you." She said again.

Logan felt her breathing steady and her heartbeat become slower. She was surely asleep now.

He gently pulled her closer to him. She mumbled a little bit, but stayed asleep. Logan wrapped his arms over her protectively.

Angela would not be like Kayla. He would protect Angela with everything he had in him. He too felt what Angela was talking about and even though he'd never admit it, it scared him. Losing Kayla had done such a number on him. He had become a vengeful ghost of his former self. He had given in to his primal instincts and he had abandoned all hopes of human relationships. Even in the X-Men, he was only close with Rogue, but that too was based on the fact that they were both lone wolves. Could he handle letting someone else in?

Angela shifted herself so that she was closer to Logan's heart. She sighed with contentment in her sleep.

The answer was that he would have to. He had already come too far with Angela to go back to where he had come from.

He leaned his head down so that his mouth was right by her ear.

"I love you too."

Then, he rested his head back on the couch and began the vigil of watching over her.

Somewhere in the middle of this, he too was claimed by sleep.

And for once, there were no bad dreams. Nothing of his bloody past.

No, for once, he saw a shining future.

_**Author's Note: **__Have I mentioned how much I love reviews?_


	20. Lancelot and Daisy

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, I'm on a fluff kick tonight! What started out as me just explaining what happened to Sweets turned into this whole Sweets/Daisy fest! Not that I'm complaining . . . I do love fluff! Enjoy! Also, we made it to chapter 20! Yay! Thanks guys for supporting this story!_

Dr. Lance Sweets came home at 1:30 am.

Normally, it takes him about 10 minutes to get from the Jeffersonian to his house, but tonight (today?) he had an errand to run. He was surprised Blockbuster was even open at this hour, but they were and he hadn't come home empty handed.

He was surprised to find that the front door to his apartment was open. That was not a good sign considering that a bunch of robberies had been going on in the area. He wondered briefly if there might be a robber inside in his apartment and whether he should just wait till morning to go in. He was, after all, a trained psychologist and not a martial artist, like Dr. Brennan. Nevertheless, something inside of him compelled him to open the door and go inside.

The lights were on.

He had not left the lights on when he had left. Sweets now cautiously shut the door behind him and reached for his cell phone. If the robber attacked him, at least 911 would hear his call and possibly save his life.

"Lance?" A drowsy voice asked.

Sweets jumped. Who the heck was in his apartment?!

"Lancelot?"

That's when he knew. Daisy, his girlfriend, was in here. She had a key and must've let herself in.

"Daisy?" He asked quietly and found her lying on his couch, dressed in her work clothes.

"Hey," She muttered and forced herself to stand up, but Sweets could see that she was barely awake. She smiled groggily and then her knees buckled. Sweets moved like lightning and his strong arms quickly supported her from hitting the hardwood floor. "Whoops." She smiled up at him, her tousled brown hair blocking her eyes.

"C'mon, let's sit down." He told her affectionately. He slowly helped her to the couch and then sat next to her. "Daisy, what are you doing here?"

She rubbed her eyes and then looked back at him.

"I came to wait here for you."

"Wait for—?" He started to ask.

"Today—" She frowned as she looked at a clock. "Yesterday was your day off silly. I came by cause I missed you. But, you weren't here . . ." She held his hand tightly. "I decided to stay to wait for you."

"Daisy, I'm so sorry," He rushed apologetically. "They called me into work and I-I should've called you and—"

She placed two of her fingers over his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Lance," She started seriously. "Don't worry." She grinned and gently placed her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't waiting long."

"Daisy," He cautioned. He knew she was lying.

"Well, maybe I was, but it was all worth it. My Lancelot came back to me." She grinned proudly at him and then noticed the movies that he had dropped when he caught her. "What are those?"

"Research," He answered automatically.

Daisy picked one up and looked at him skeptically.

"You're researching the X-Men movies?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah."

"Can I watch them with you?" Her voice was starting to be overcome with sleep again.

"You don't want to go home?" He asked, but then instantly regretted it. He wanted her here. He wanted her to be with him.

"I am home." She explained and he didn't argue anymore. He quickly popped in the first movie and then let Daisy lay on his chest.

Sweets watched with attentiveness. He had to know everything about his subjects if he was going to be useful when it came to stopping Magneto. He had to know every detail, every flaw, every strength—everything! Otherwise . . . he shuddered thinking about the consequences.

It was when Logan had stabbed Rogue in the first movie that he heard a small noise. Startled, he looked down to see that Daisy was snoring softly. He smiled as he realized how much he cared about this woman—this crazy, wonderful woman that had waited for him in an empty apartment for who knows how long just to see him.

He gently picked her up and placed her gently on his bed. While he was tucking her in, she grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave," She mumbled. She opened her eyes and met his. "Lance, stay with me."

He couldn't refuse her.

He kissed her forehead and then got in bed beside her. She scooted herself as close as she could to him and he placed his arms around her waist, cradling her against him.

"I love you, my Lancelot." She whispered.

He gently kissed her hair.

"I love you too."

She fell asleep soon after that and he didn't have the heart, or the will, to leave her and finish his research.

After all, there was always tomorrow and for right now, there was no place he'd rather be than his beloved's side.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we'll be back to Booth and Brennan, I promise! I hope I didn't put you all in fluff overload . . . review please!_


	21. Guardian Devil

_**Author's Note: **__Okay, I lied. But, there was no way I could skip out on some more Romy fluff! Besides, this scene has been bugging me all week. Please enjoy!_

_ French:_

_ Bon matin—Good morning_

_Pas bien—not well _

_Alors—so _

_D'accord—Okay _

The mutant known as Gambit stood over the couch and watched the young mutant Rogue toss and turn in her sleep. He sighed as she flipped over for what seemed to be like the billionth time that night. No matter how many times she moved though, her sleep still was unpleasant and that made Gambit worried.

He could see his younger self from his Thieves' Guild days laughing at him. The old him would've never given up his sleep just to watch over a girl that he 1. Couldn't touch and 2. Probably hated his guts. No, the old him would've given up and found a new woman to love and moved on.

But, somehow, Remy couldn't do that.

He was in love with this woman and there was no way he was going to leave her alone, no matter how many times she told him otherwise. That's why he had waited for everyone to be asleep before he had snuck into Miss Montenegro's office to watch over Rogue. He knew that at any moment Rogue could wake up and that if she saw him here he would be a dead Cajun.

But, he didn't care.

He had seen the aftermath of Rogue using her powers before and he wanted to be here to make sure that nothing like it happened again.

"No," She muttered, tossing again. Remy perked up and moved a little closer to her.

She looked like a tortured angel.

"Leave meh alone," She whispered.

Remy sighed.

The girl was fighting the many voices in her head again. That was one battle he couldn't help her out with even though he desperately wanted to. He began to pace, trying to think of a way to help relieve her pain.

"Gambit,"

Remy froze.

He was caught.

He turned around, praying that it wasn't Logan that caught him in this room.

"Professor," He greeted. "Bon matin."

The Professor wheeled into the room and looked at Rogue.

"How is she doing?" He asked, carefully inspecting her.

"Pas bien." Gambit replied, folding his arms across his chest. "She's been tossin' and turnin' for de past hour."

"Go away," Rogue whimpered.

Remy cringed.

He hated to hear her this way—full of sadness and weakness.

No, he liked to hear her with her southern charm. He liked to see the fire in those wonderful emerald eyes of hers.

He liked her when she was full of life, not when she was full of pain.

"Professor, can't cha' help her?" Remy pleaded. He would do anything to help his chere stop hurting.

"I can only subdue the voices when she's conscious, Remy." The Professor frowned as he inspected Rogue once more. "When she's asleep, there is nothing I can do."

Remy cursed in his native French and the Professor turned to face him.

"Alors, Rogue's alone den?" Remy asked, though he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so." The Professor replied.

Remy took a few steps closer to Rogue and smoothed some of the hair out of her face.

"She got a lot of problems in dat belle tete o' hers." Remy whispered to no one in particular.

"Remy, why are you?" The Professor asked.

Remy smirked.

"Can't cha' read my mind?"

"I can," Answered the Professor. "But, I'd prefer not to."

"Remy was worried." The former Prince of the Thieves Guild confessed. "After Mystique possessed her, I was afraid she might try it again."

The Professor's expression softened considerably.

"I see," He muttered. "Well then, I'll leave you two alone." He began to wheel away when he called. "Make sure you get out of there before Logan finds you."

Remy chuckled dryly.

"D'accord."

Gambit then turned back to Rogue and placed his gloved hand on her forehead. The tortured expression left her face immediately.

"Remy," She sighed as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gambit was confused. She hadn't been awake, had she?

"Remy," She repeated and he realized that she had begun to dream of him. Maybe his hand on her forehead had something to do with that fact, but whatever the reason, he was relieved his love was sleeping peacefully.

He placed himself on the floor next to her and shut his eyes.

He would wake-up before Logan did no problem.

He dreamt of a green-eyed girl smiling at him for the rest of the night.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, Booth will wake up Brennan, I promise! Reviews are awesome!_


	22. Safe

_**Author's Note: **__Booth and Brennan as promised!_

Booth groaned as the shrill alarm clock informed in that it was now 2:00 am and it was time to wake his partner up. He grimaced as he opened his eyes and tossed off the blankets that Bones had given him. Slowly, but surely, he stood up and looked for a light switch since it was pitch black in Brennan's apartment.

After tripping over a book and cursing twice for hitting his head against something, he flicked on the light switch. He immediately shut his eyes and cursed at the bright light for causing pain to his head.

"Booth?"

It was Brennan's voice and it sounded strange. It sounded tired and weak, two adjectives that one would never use to describe Dr. Temperance Brennan. This worried Agent Booth. His partner was as strong as he was—stronger even—and to hear it sound like this was a sign of bad things to come.

"Bones, you alright?" He called as he rushed into her bedroom.

She was sprawled out on the bed without any blankets on. She had drawn her knees close to her chest and was now silently rocking herself back and forth. Booth sat down on the corner of her bed and placed a hand on her leg.

She flinched.

"Bones?" He repeated and she opened her eyes and blinked a few times and then frowned.

"It hurts."

"What does?" He asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"My head." She sat up and steadied herself. Then, she met his concerned gaze as she wrapped her slender arms around her legs. "It's—" She frowned and he could tell that she was trying to think of the expression that he used.

"Killing you?" He completed and she nodded.

Silence filled the room as she rubbed her temples and then got up. She made her way to the doorway when she uttered a little cry of pain and began to sway.

She hit the ground before Booth could get to her.

"I'm fine," She informed him as he helped her up. "I just need some water." She tried to move, but Booth blocked her way. "I can make it."

"No, you can't." He argued and he knew she knew that she wasn't going to win this battle.

She sighed and sat back down.

"I'll go get you some water." He offered, but her strong arm stopped him.

"No!" She cried.

He looked at her strangely and she blushed.

"I don't want you in the kitchen," She muttered and he instantly knew why.

The exploding refrigerator. The hospital. Her almost getting killed because of his stupidity.

He hadn't forgiven himself for that mistake. Now, he made sure Bones was always in his sight. He didn't want to relieve that moment when Hodgins had informed him about his mistake—unwittingly—and how panicked he was when he realized that Bones was with the wayward agent. Seeing her, beaten and tied up, had scarred him. He promised himself then and there to make sure that Bones was never in that position ever again. And so far—thank God—nothing like it had happened.

But then there were the close calls.

The moments where he had thought he was doing everything right, but then something would happen—Bones would be attacked when he hadn't picked her up, she would deal with crime issues by herself, etc—and he would realize that he needed to be smarter if he wanted to keep her safe.

"Bones, do you—?"

"Just stay," She ordered.

"But—"

"I want to make sure you're safe." She confessed and then she shut her eyes.

He went over to the alarm clock and set it for an hour in the future and then turned off the light. He placed his pillows and blankets on the floor and laid down.

"Bones?" He whispered, but he got no response.

He was sure she was asleep.

"I'm sorry for not being able to protect you from everything that scares you," He whispered. "But, I will from now on. You will be safe with me, I promise."

And then he shut his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

_**Author's Note: **__Drama next chapter! Maybe, we'll see an appearance from the Brotherhood? Or Magneto? Any preferences anyone?_


	23. La Reine de Mon Couer

_**Author's Note: **__I know this should've had action in it, but somehow I couldn't fit it in here. Next chapter for sure! _

_Pas de problem—Not a problem_

_Comment ca va?—How are you?_

_D'accord—Ok_

_Aussi—Also_

_Tu dois aller chez le Professor—You have to go to the Professor_

_belle fille comme toi—beautiful girl like you_

_toute la nuit—all night_

_Pour la reine de mon couer--For the queen of my heart_

Rogue opened her eyes and gasped.

She quickly took in her surroundings and realized that she was safe. Her pounding heart slowed down a little bit. She recalled what had happened over the past 24 hours and part of her couldn't believe it. She had crossed dimensions into her favorite TV show. Boy, were the girls at the Institute going to be jealous of her when she got back.

_If you get back . . . _

She shuddered as one of her many psyches completed the thought for her. She had nightmares all night. They were all the same—a psyche would get control of her and then she would destroy anything she ever loved—but she had also had a good dream last night.

She blushed thinking about it.

It had Gambit in it. He had come and helped her fight off the psyches and then he and her had laid down together in a beautiful meadow and had talked. She couldn't remember what it had been about, but she did remember how safe she felt. She wondered for a split second if she should give the Cajun a chance instead of pushing him away all the time.

She took the blanket off of her body and placed her feet on the floor. As she stood up, she noticed that there was a playing card lying on the table next to the couch. She curiously picked it up and saw that it was the Queen of Hearts. Her heart beat excitedly. She hadn't seen Gambit when she Miss Montenegro had brought her to this office, but she wondered if he had come in when she was asleep.

Did his presence cure her of her nightmares?

_Like, OMG, Rogue! He totally is into you! You two would make such a cute couple!_

"Kitty, please," She pleaded with the voice. "Ah just got up. Ah don't need tah hear voices this early."

_Oh, sorry! I'll shut up!_

Rogue sighed.

She wondered if she would ever have her mind to herself or if that was too much to hope for.

She looked at the card in her hands and thought about going to find the owner.

_Rogue, let me out._

She froze.

Mystique was still here? She had touched her for a fraction of a second! She should be gone by now!

_I order you to let me out, Anna, dear._

"No, Mystique." Rogue tried to make her voice as confident as she possibly could, but she was scared. This had never happened before!

_Anna, now!_

"Ah said no!" She snapped at the voice. "Yah ain't gettin' control of meh again." She stormed out the door only to bump into something hard and warm. "Sorry!"

"Pas de problème, chere." A familiar Cajun voice informed her.

She lifted her head up to meet those wonderful red on black eyes that she loved. She felt like she could lose herself in them at any moment.

_I WANT OUT!_

_WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET US GO!_

_ANNA, FREE ME RIGHT NOW!_

_OMG, ROGUE, HE'S SO HOT!_

_I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANY MORE! _

_PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!_

Rogue clutched at her head as the voices overwhelmed her. She felt herself fall towards Gambit's chest and she felt his hands secure closely around her to prevent her from falling.

"Shut up!" She growled. "Ah'm in control!"

"Cherie, what's wrong?" Gambit asked, concerned.

"The voices," She choked out. "They're so many an' they're talkin' so fast an' so loud!"

She forced herself to break free of Gambit's embrace as she focused on the mental walls in her mind. Slowly, she separated each psyche until her own was the only one speaking. She smiled as the voices left.

"Comment ca va?" He asked her.

"Fahne." She answered. "Ah put up the walls the Professor placed in muh mind. That should hold them for a little while."

She saw Gambit frowned and he opened his mouth to ask another question, but she quickly held up the card.

"Wanna tell meh how this card ended up in muh room?" She questioned.

Gambit smirked.

"Chere, what makes you t'ink Gambit put it dere?"

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Swamp Rat, ah mean it. Tell meh."

"Mebbe some o'ter time, d'accord?" He told her walking away. "Aussi, chere," He turned back around. "Tu dois aller chez le Professor. Dose voices ain't good for a belle fille comme toi et especially if dey make you toss et turn toute la nuit."

She gasped as she realized that he had been in her room, watching her sleep all night. He chuckled to himself and walked off into the hallway. He had been watching her sleep! That was creepy and weird and—

Wonderful.

She couldn't help but feel happy that he been there. He was one of the only ones who constantly tried to help her and who actually cared. True, he was flirty and egocentric and a thief—but he was also kind, charming, and unafraid of her. She wondered if she should let him in.

She looked at the Queen of Hearts and could make out some faint writing.

_Pour la reine de mon couer._

She smiled.

Perhaps Gambit wasn't so bad after all.

She could give him a chance, right?

She laughed as she thought of Logan's reaction when he would realize that she actually wanted to date Gambit.

It wouldn't be pretty for Gambit, that was for sure.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter enter Quicksilver and Mystique!_


	24. Storms

_**Author's Note: **__Finally some action! Enjoy!_

I woke up the next morning with my alarm screaming. I grimaced as I pulled my body up into a sitting position. I rubbed my temples, but thankfully, the pain from yesterday had dulled considerably. That was a good thing since I needed to go back to work today and stop this Magneto person from killing more innocent people.

As I slammed my hand down on the alarm, I heard someone grumble. Panic rising in my chest, I peeked over the bed and saw Booth was lying on the floor. A dim memory of me talking to him last night came into my mind, but it was very hard to picture the exact details. Had I asked him to stay in my room? I couldn't remember and I eventually gave up because my head began to pound.

"Booth?" I called gently. He sighed and tossed. I got off the bed and gently shook him. "Booth, wake up."

He opened his eyes, looked at me, and then blinked a few times.

"Bones?" He mumbled. "Is it morning?"

I glanced at the clock—8:00 am.

"Yes," I replied. "And we need back to the lab."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then, he looked at me with pure concern in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I felt heat course through my body as I heard the sincere concern in his voice. I obviously hadn't recovered fully from my concussion.

"Fine." I answered quickly and then headed towards the kitchen. "We need to get moving."

I turned on my coffee machine and then headed back to my room to get dressed.

"Bones—?" Booth began to question, but I shut my door and sat on my bed.

Why was I panicking? This was no time for me to lose control of my emotions! I took a few calming breaths in and then I regained my composure. Quickly, I put on a long sleeved white cashmere sweater over a pair of dark jeans and then put on my high heels. Looking at myself in the mirror once more, I sighed and then walked out the door. Booth was still in the same clothes from yesterday and it occurred to me that he hadn't been able to go home yesterday to change.

"Booth, we can stop by your apartment—"

"I've got clothes in my office." He interjected quickly. "Let's get to the lab." I nodded and we both headed outside to his car. As I had my hand on the door, there was a flash of wind and suddenly Booth and I were at least 20 feet away from the car.

"Booth?" I questioned, panic seeping into my tone.

"God no," He muttered.

The wind occurred again and then I saw a man standing in front of me. He had silver hair and was wearing a uniform made of different shades of blue with a white lightning bolt and white shoes. I looked at Booth was grimacing. I had a bad feeling about this.

"So," The man started. "You two are some of the people that have been messing with my dad, right?" He said the sentence with lighting speed and I had to focus very hard just to understand him.

"Quicksilver," Booth growled and I had a feeling that this was another mutant. "What do you want?"

"Stop messing with Magneto, Agent Booth." He said calmly. "Dad doesn't like it when people meddle in his plans."

"Your Dad is Magneto?" I questioned. Quicksilver grinned.

"Dr. Brennan, you're as smart as you are pretty." He disappeared from my line of sight and then was suddenly behind me. "I could just take you with me." He smirked. "Dad seems to like your intelligence for a human."

"I will never go with you!" I snarled. Quicksilver reappeared in front of me.

"Well, that's too bad." He looked at Booth. "So, what to do now?"

"You know very well what to do with them."

I shivered. I recognized that voice.

Mystique appeared beside Quicksilver and smiled smugly.

"Yeah, but it seems like such a waste!" Quicksilver lamented.

"Do as Magneto says." Mystique ordered.

Before they could do anything though, the sun was blocked out by storm clouds. I had remembered on the news that it was supposed to be sunny all week. This was odd.

"Please let it be her," Booth mumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"You will leave them be!" A commanding voice shouted and Quicksilver and Mystique frowned.

"How'd she get here?" Mystique hissed.

"How would I know?" Quicksilver retorted.

A black woman with a long white hair wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt walked in front of Booth and me. I noticed that her eyes were white and a strange power seemed to be radiating from her hands.

"Let them go." She ordered. She raised her hands up and a lightning bolt hit the spot right next to where Mystique was standing.

"Let's go." Mystique told Quicksilver. "We'll need more help."

"After you, then."

Quicksilver picked up Mystique and they were both gone within a few seconds.

The woman turned around to face Booth and I and I saw that her eyes were no longer white. She had to be a mutant.

"I am glad you are both unharmed." She said smiling.

"Thanks to you, Storm." Booth replied. "Bones—Storm. Storm—Bones." Strom nodded her head towards me and I did the same.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said extending my hand out. "You must be another X-man."

"That I am." She answered. "We should go. If they come back with re-enforcements, I won't be able to hold them off."

Booth nodded and we all got in the car to head to the lab.

I wondered what plan Magneto had in store. I hoped that we would be able to stop it.

No, I knew we had to be able to stop it.

Or a lot of people were going to die.

_**Author's Note: **__I don't know what to write about next chapter. Any suggestions? _


	25. Risking It All

_**Author's Note: **__Emotional chapter for me to write and now I feel all depressed! Regardless, I hope y'all enjoy! _

When we arrived back at the Jeffersonian, I sprinted through the doors to the lab.

Everything was exactly the way I left it and I sighed with relief.

"Ah, Doctor Brennan!" I turned around to see Cam hurrying over to me. "I am glad to see that you've recovered."

I wasn't about to tell her that my head was pounding. She would probably send me home.

Again.

"How are things here?" I asked quickly. "Nothing happened last night?"

"No, sweetie." I froze hearing Angela's voice. She stepped away from her office door with a huge smile on her face. A smile that I was 100% sure that Logan had something to do with. "Everything's fine."

"I need to talk to you," I said icily. "Now."

She and I stepped into my office and I promptly shut the door.

"Brennan, what's—?" She looked confused and I didn't have time for any of her games.

"Are you in a relationship with Logan?" I questioned frankly.

She didn't answer but simply looked away.

"I—"

"Ange, answer me!" I shouted because for some reason I was angry.

"No." She whispered.

The anger increased from anger to fury.

"Liar!" I screamed.

"Tempe—!" She started to say, but I interrupted.

"I saw you Angela!" Her face paled. "I saw you and him last night kissing!"

"Sweetie, he and I . . ." Her voice disappeared at the end of her sentence and I began to shake my head. Why wasn't she talking to me? Didn't best friends talk to each other about things like this? It was from my understanding that friends told their friends when they were dating someone. Why wasn't she talking to me?

"Angela, I'm scared." I confessed, feeling waves of worry washing all over me. "I'm scared that you're going to get hurt and then I'll lose you too."

She looked up at me and I saw pity enter her hazel eyes. She helped me sit down on the couch.

"Temperance," She told me seriously. "Logan and I are dating. I was going to tell you later today and I'm sorry for keeping it a secret and denying it from you."

"Did you not trust me?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"No, no!" She quickly interjected. "I do trust you, more than anyone!" She looked away again. "I just wasn't sure in myself, I guess."

I grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly to get her attention.

"He's a man from an alternate universe, Angela." I informed her gently. "When this whole thing is over, he'll leave you."

She nodded.

"He and I are aware of that."

"He could kill you too!" I yelled.

"So could Booth!" She retorted.

"And you still want to take the risk?" I asked incredulously.

Angela met my gaze and I could see passion in her eyes.

"Temperance, any love is a risk." She paused to make sure I understood her words. "It's just a matter of how strong you are to take that risk and I am in love with Logan, claws and all."

"How can you be sure?" I persisted. "You just met him and it's logically—"

"Love isn't about logic." She corrected me gently. "Love is a feeling that compels you to do things you wouldn't normally do."

"But—!"

"I appreciate your concern, Brennan." She smiled. "I really do, but I have to believe in what my heart is telling me regardless of the consequences."

She patted my hand and stood up, but paused by the doorway.

"Ange?"

"I hope you'll understand one day." Then with a flash of a sad grin, she left.

And I was left there sitting alone, insanely worried that my best friend's heart was going to be broken and that no one was going to be able to pick of the shattered fragments.

I saw Angela talk to Logan through the window and I sighed.

What was I going to do?

_**Author's Note: **__Poor Tempe, I feel really bad for her! Anyways . . .review, please! _


	26. The Note

_**Author's Note: **__This is a super long chapter so I hope that makes up for my long absence! Also, I would like to thank my reviewers because I am now at over 100 reviews! Wow, thank you all so much! It's awesome that so many people love this story like I do and I really appreciate it. I took some liberty on Storm's origin, but it matches pretty closely to the comics. So, enjoy!_

_P.S. I hope this chapter fixes the geography problem I had earlier on!_

_Est ici—Is here_

_Pour l'unique mais lui-même__ —For no one but himself_

_Mais—But _

_Pour __maintenant—For now _

After a few minutes of feeling hurt and betrayed, I decided that I would just need to focus on my work. Everything else, every other thought would just have to leave my mind so I could focus on what was really important—finding Magneto and warning his potential victims. That was all that mattered now, not my crazy emotions, not the situation that we were all in, or the fact that Angela had decided to get romantically involved with what at best could be considered an alternate dimension man that had claws and metal in his body!

I calmed myself and kept reminding myself of my goal: to focus on my work. That would help save lives, stop Magneto, and put everything back to the way it was supposed to be—just one universe with normal human beings. That was the universe that I was now dedicating my work to. I supposed that I was being unfair to the X-Men, but I was sure that they all felt the same way, except for Logan, but the rest of them did want to go home.

There was a knocking noise by my door and I quickly looked at who it was. Booth stood in my door frame, freshly dressed.

"Ready to get a move on, Bones?" He questioned. I nodded and quietly stood up. As I was about to go, Booth gently stopped me. "What is it?"

"Angela is just . . ." I sighed. "Being unreasonable, I suppose." He seemed confused, but didn't press for details and we headed back into the main area of the lab. "Where did you get those clothes?" I hadn't seen Booth drive towards his FBI building so I was curious.

"I have an office here." He replied, I froze.

"You do?"

"Yep," He answered, pushing me along towards the others. "The Bureau decided that it would be wise to set me up here too since I spend so much time with you guys. So, I have two offices." He looked puzzled. "Angela was supposed to tell you . . ." I quickened my pace and Booth had to jog a few steps to catch up to me.

"She must've forgotten." I mumbled.

"Yeah," Agreed Booth, but I could tell that he knew that something was going on between Angela and me. I was glad that he "dropped it" because I needed all of my energy to focus on my work.

"You warn the other Kelleys?" I questioned.

"No, not all of them, but the Bureau has other agents on it for now." I spun around and stared at him, shocked.

"You told them about this?" I asked, astonished. Who would believe us? Certainly not the F.B.I!

"No, no." He answered quickly. "I made the new recruits do it, relax. No one knows and if the Bureau does find out we're working on something, we can just tell them we're searching for a serial killer."

_That is actually a comic-book character_, my mind added.

"So," I started, scanning my card to get onto the main platform in the lab. "What happens now?"

Hodgins and Zack were both talking to Gambit.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan," Zack greeted. "I trust you are feeling better?"

I nodded and he looked relieved. Zack was like me—we didn't show our emotions to anyone and we did, it was usually under times of stress or worry.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, which Angela had told me was comforting to someone, and met his gaze.

"I am feeling much better." I answered and Zack smiled.

"That's good Dr. B because according to Gambit here we got some big problems." All of our gazes turned to Gambit who was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Stormy est ici?" He questioned Booth.

"Yep," Booth replied. "She saved Brennan and me from Quicksilver."

"Woah!" Hodgins exclaimed. "Storm and Quicksilver are here?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But who are they?"

"Storm, also known as Ororo Munroe," Zack began. "Is a member of the X-Men and used to be a thief in Egypt after her parents died. During this time, she worked for the Shadow King. She met Professor Xavier in Egypt after she stole from him. Xavier then used his telepathic abilities to free Storm from the Shadow King's control and then offered her a place with the X-Men. She has control over the weather. She is one of the most respected members on the team and is even considered a Goddess in some parts of Africa."

I nodded understandingly, as did Booth, but I figured he already knew who Storm was from his comic books.

"She's really cool." Hodgins informed us. "But don't call her Stormy, like this idiot does."

"Why?" I asked.

"She hates the name." Hodgins continued. "She'll get really pissed off if she hears you call her that."

"Then, Storm it is." Booth agreed and Gambit chuckled. "Hey, if you wanna get fried, then keep calling her that, but I've seen enough about her powers to know not to get on her bad side."

I recalled the image of her using her powers to save Booth and I. She did seem incredibly powerful and I wondered why Gambit would risk himself getting hurt. Then again, the Cajun was a thief and he did seem to enjoy taking risks. Perhaps it gave him a thrill? Regardless, I would make sure to stay on Storm's good side.

"Now, what about Quicksilver?" I asked. "He is son of Magneto, I assume, and he seems to have the power of super speed."

Hodgins jumped onto one of the lab tables and sighed.

"Quicksilver is definitely not on our side, but half of the time he's not on his father's side either." Gambit nodded as did Booth, but I was confused.

"Then, what side is he on?" I wanted—needed—to know. This man was working with Mystique and yet he seemed intent on taking me. Why?

"His own." Gambit answered. "Quicksilver don't work pour l'unique mais lui-même."

"Not much is really known about him. His is name is Pietro." Hodgins stated. "You pretty much know everything else about him."

"He has a sister," Zack added. "She too is a mutant and her name is the Scarlet Witch. She has powers over probability."

"Powers over probability?" I asked. "That's logically impossible!"

"Bones don't worry about it." Booth soothed. "She's not even here, so we don't need to freak out about her just yet."

"What'cha y'all doin'?" I turned and saw Rogue, a big smile plastered on her face. "Yah know Storm's here, rahgt?"

"Oui, cherie." Gambit answered. "Mais Quicksilver is too."

Her smile fell. Her eyes clouded with worry.

"Is everyone alrahgt?" She questioned, checking each one of us with her eyes.

"Booth and I are fine." I replied. "Storm saved us."

Relief shone on her face. She was grinning once more. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the light and her wavy brown hair with the unique white streak seemed to bounce as she ran down the hall calling the Professor's name.

"She seems to be doing better." Booth remarked.

"Dose voices are under control pour maintent, mais . . ." His eyes seemed to show some worry and even fear in them. He cared about that girl, this I was sure of, but I wondered why he kept up this image as rebel if he truly wanted her. Then again, emotions were always a hard thing for me to grasp. Most of what I had learned about them came from Angela and Booth and even with their help, I was still confused most of the time.

"We should—"

"Booth, Brennan!" It was Cam's voice and she was clearly frantic. Booth and I quickly sprinted down the stairs and to Cam's office. The sight that greeted us there was astonishing. Her office was a mess, a complete and total mess. Her desk had been cracked down the middle and one half of it had been tossed into the window, cracking the glass. Pillows were strewn all over the place and the feathers inside of them seemed to blanket the floor like a new carpet. Books had been tossed across the room and the bookshelf had toppled over. Cam's couch seemed to be the only thing had been spared, save a piece of paper on it. I cautiously stepped into the room and picked it up.

_Tell Dr. Brennan that my son and I send our regards, Dr. Saroyan._

I felt my eyes widen and Booth was at my side in a second.

"What is it?" He whispered and I shoved the letter into his hand.

I met Cam's worried gaze and a moment of understanding passed between the two of us.

"Magneto," She and Booth said together and I nodded solemnly.

"Cam," I started, but she held up her hand, silencing me.

"This lab is now officially under lockdown." She ordered, though her eyes betrayed a hint of fear in them. "Booth, get Sweets and then come straight back here. No one else is to leave." Her gaze met mine. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," I answered and I knew what she was doing was for the best, but I wanted to go out and find Magneto myself, not wait for him to attack us here.

"Booth, go and take Gambit with you." Booth and Gambit nodded and were quickly out the door. "Zack inform everyone about what's going on and Hodgins go and set up the lockdown procedures.

"Right away, Dr. Saroyan." They replied and hurried out the door. Cam picked up the letter and I could tell she was doing her hardest to control her fear so that she could come off as the calm, collected leader of this lab, but I knew her too well for that.

She was scared, but then again we all were. Scared of what was coming because we had no way to deal with it. This wasn't just some case; it wasn't as straightforward as that. This was becoming a battle not only for the two dimensions, but for our lives as well.

And as I watched Cam re-read the letter over and over again, I wondered if we stood a chance of winning that battle.

Probably not.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? What do you think? Review and tell me, please! _


	27. I'm Scared

_**Author's Note: **__I am exhausted from writing this super long chapter! I need to take a nap. Anyways, enjoy!_

I glanced over at Cam who was already starting to clean up her office. She sighed as she looked over the damage, but began to fix things nonetheless. I figured that I should help her if only to distract my mind from the note that Magneto and his son had left.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam's voice was shaky and she looked like she was ready to collapse from stress.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan?" I asked, picking up some books from the floor.

"May I . . ." She hesitated. "May I confide in you?" I felt surprised. I was never the one in the lab that people confided in. I was horrible at understanding feelings and according to Angela, when it comes to emotions; the logical answer wasn't always the right one. Cam knew that and yet she still wanted to talk to me? Why?

"Dr. Saroyan, I'm not very good at giving advice." I admitted.

"I know," She replied, sitting down on her couch. She motioned for me to join her. I reluctantly did and felt a wave of fear enter my system. I couldn't give advice. It wasn't my thing at all. Still, the least I could do was try.

"Cam, are you sure you don't want me to get Angela? She's better at this sort of thing." Cam shook her head and met my gaze.

"Temperance," She sighed and I stiffened. While Cam and I were good friends, she never called me by my first name at work unless something was seriously wrong. "I don't think the security is going to keep Magneto out."

"I don't believe it'll do very much good," I confessed. The entire lab was mostly metal. Magneto would have no trouble getting in and when he got in, lives were going to be destroyed. People would die and there was nothing that Cam and I could do to stop it. Feeling powerless was not something that I cared for. In fact, it was something that I did everything to avoid.

"I knew it," Cam muttered and then stood up. "I just . . . don't know what to do anymore!" I also stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, something that I had learned was comforting to people.

"It'll be ok," I tried to sound as comforting as possible, but I had a feeling that I was just coming off as pathetic. "You've forgotten to factor in the X-men. They'll be able to help us and don't underestimate Booth, he's very strong." I patted her shoulder and she quickly wiped a lone tear away. She then smiled at me and proceeded to walk to her door. Turning back around, she smiled.

"Thank you, Temperance." She took a deep breath in, composed herself, and then went back out. It was amazing how she could be so strong on the outside and yet so terrified on the inside. After a few moments, I followed her lead and stepped into main room. On the platform, Zack was busying himself by cleaning up various tools. This was a coping mechanism of his—something he did only when he was worried or scared. Frankly, I didn't blame him. Zack was one of the youngest people here and he had every right to be scared—we all did.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan!" I spun around to see Rogue running up to me with Storm trailing behind her. Rogue looked at me worriedly. "Yah're alrahgt, rahgt?"

"Yes, of course," I assured her and the tension visibly left her body. "How are you feeling?" I could see Storm's eyes visibly become sad and angry. Her face darkened. It was clear that something was wrong with Rogue's powers.

"The Professor is worried that me switichin' dimensions made muh powers go haywire." The young girl sighed and ran a gloved hand through her hair. "He's not sure if ah'm gonna stay in control of if the psyches are gonna take over." I folded my arms across my chest. I had seen Rogue's powers in action and I knew how bad it was for her to lose control. Mystique had been ready to fight Gambit after Rogue had absorbed her. Who knew the damaging effect that could have on her body?

"Isn't there anything he can do?" I questioned.

"The Professor did put mental barriers in her mind," Storm answered as she stepped beside Rogue. I could tell that the older woman thought of Rogue as her own child. The way she was looking over her and watching her so closely proved that she was taking it upon herself to make sure Rogue was alright. "But, we're unsure if they'll stay or not."

I nodded in understanding. How horrible it was for this girl to go through all of this. I wished that I could do something to help, but I was only human. I just had to hope for the best even if I knew that Rogue would only get worse from here.

I heard the door open as Sweets was dragged into the room by Booth and Gambit was clearly suppressing a laugh. Booth shot Sweets an angry glare.

"Trust me, Sweets," He assured the younger man. "You'll thank me for this later."

"But Daisy—!" Sweets protested.

"She can't know about this," Booth replied. "It's better that way. She won't have to freak out about things she doesn't need to know."

"Sure," Sweets said dryly. "And you two dragging me out of my apartment won't worry her at all."

"Monsieur Sweets," Gambit began. "Trust moi. Dis will be better pour toi et ta petite amie in de long run." The Cajun's eyes then looked over Rogue. She smiled, as if to assure him that everything was alright, but Storm shook her head. The Cajun's eyes darkened, but he quickly covered it with a smirk. "Cherie, you miss moi?"

"No," Rogue answered curtly. Gambit laughed and I saw Rogue trying to suppress the grin that was threatening to give up her cover of not caring. I walked over to Sweets and Booth.

"I'll go get Daisy for you," I offered.

"Really, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked incredulously. "That would be great!"

"Bones!" Booth protested. "You can't go out there and get—" I walked away from him and over to where I had last set down my car keys. Picking them up, I headed towards the door. "Temperance! Stop!"

I ignored Booth's voice and dialed the numbers on the keypad to unlock the door. They monitor beeped and I walked out the door and over towards the garage where my car was parked. I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed.

"Booth," I admonished. "I'm fine."

"No," He retorted. "There's a psycho-maniac out here and you just waltz out of the secure lab like it's nothing." I spun around and faced him.

"I need to get Daisy." I informed him.

"That's why were coming with you." He moved a little to the side to reveal Logan and Storm. "At least if we go like this, we should be alright."

"We've got tah move," Wolverine muttered. "I don't like the feeling I'm gettin'."

"Yes," Storm agreed. "The wind seems restless. We should hurry." We all piled into my car and began the short drive to Sweets apartment. Looking out the window, I wondered if a storm was coming.

I wondered if we would live through it.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, a tragedy strikes the team! Review please! _


	28. This Shouldn't Be Happening

_**Author's Note: **__Rest in Peace . . . this was a very emotional chapter for me. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it. _

The car ride over was strangely silent.

Storm's prediction held true because as we got closer to Sweet's apartment, dark clouds began to appear and strong gusts of wind shook the trees. Storm was biting lower lip nervously and I could tell that she didn't like the way the weather was seemingly trying to inform us that something bad was going to happen. In my books, I would use a storm to foreshadow that a conflict was coming or that was something bad was going to happen. Even though I knew that foreshadowing was impossible in real life, I still couldn't help, but feel chills go up my spine. I wrap my arms around me and stared out the dismal window.

We arrived faster than expected and I think that had something to do with the fact that Booth was practically gripping the steering wheel for dear life. He must've sensed the foreboding as well. When we pulled into a stop, we all quickly sprinted up the flights of stairs to Sweet's apartment. I was about to burst in when Booth pulled me back. He pulled his gun out and motioned for Logan to go in with him. I shut my eyes and hoped that everything would be alright.

"Daisy?" Booth called. "It's Agent Booth!"

The door opened and an angry looking Daisy was glaring at him. She looked like she had been cooking something since she was wearing an apron and I could smell something delicious wafting from the apartment. She put her hands on her hips and titled her head slightly to the left. Her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head and I waited for it to fall.

"What?" She snapped. "First, you take Lance away without even explaining to me what going on—" Booth and Logan walked in and began to sweep the perimeter. "Hey! What are you doing?" I placed a hand on her shoulder and met her furious gaze.

"We need you to come with us," I explained, pulling her towards the door. Strom was scanning the room for any signs of something being wrong. "You're not safe here."

"Not safe here?" She questioned, worry gracing her features. "What do you mean?"

"No time to explain," Booth told her. "Logan, it's clear!"

"Clear!" Logan yelled as he walked back over. "We've got to go."

"Agreed," Storm answered. "I have this bad feeling."

"At least let me turn off the stove!" Daisy exclaimed. "I don't want Lance's apartment to burn down because of me." I sent a pleading glance at Booth who, after some thought, nodded.

"Be quick," I told her as she scurried over to the stove. "Storm, could you get the car started?" She nodded and then was gone. I don't know what it was, but I had a feeling that we would need to get out of here as fast as possible.

"You alright Bones?" Booth asked softly, walking over to me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Perfectly fine."

"Now, which button is it?" Daisy questioned. Outside the window behind her, I could see the storm was starting to get worse. It was going to pour soon.

It all happened so fast after that.

Logan froze in the middle of the room and then sniffed. His face then became contorted in anger and he growled.

"Get down!" He yelled. Booth's arms pulled me to the ground he held me to his chest to protect me.

There was a large bang and I felt myself grip Booth's arms to steady myself. Then, as fast as it had come, it was over. Booth slowly let go of me and helped me up.

I saw her first. Her body had been flung into the cabinets behind her and she had a pile of shattered glass on top of her. She looked so still, like a doll that a child leaves on their bed. My heart stopped beating as a second of comprehension happened.

"Daisy!" I screamed. I realized as I ran to her that the oven had exploded. Someone had put a bomb in there to try and kill Sweets. I was at her side in about a second. Her apron was charred black and I could see blood from various injuries everywhere. "Daisy, can you hear me?" I tried to pull her up, but the puddle of the blood under her worsened so I put her down carefully.

"Dr. Brennan," She mumbled, struggling to open her eyes. "Lance . . ."

"Daisy, keep talking to me!" I pleaded. I didn't know what to do—this wasn't supposed to be happening! "Booth!"

"Daisy, can you move at all?" His voice was calm and collected and I wondered how he could be that way. Didn't he see what was happening? She was dying! Daisy was dying and—I couldn't finish the thought. He pulled out his phone and called 911. His voice faded as I checked Daisy's condition.

"Hurts," She replied as she moved her arm a little bit. It was full of embedded glass. "Lancelot."

"He's not here," I answered. "But, we'll get you to him. Just stay with us!" I wasn't sure why I was getting so emotional over this. People died. People killed other people. That was just the way the world worked.

But people I knew didn't get hurt. People I knew didn't die. People like Daisy who had loved ones who cared for her weren't supposed to die. They just weren't!

"Tell Lance—" The pain was beginning to become too much for her and she was barely able to get the words out. "Tell him that I love him."

"You can tell him yourself," I told her. "We'll get you out of here and you'll be alright." The tears were streaming down my face now and I looked to Booth for support, but his eyes said what my heart would not acknowledge—she would not be getting out of here alive. He hung in his head in sadness and I knew that he had given up.

Daisy coughed and blood appeared on her lips. She was bleeding internally as well and that's when I felt my heart fall. It was over and she knew it. She knew that we wouldn't be able to take her to a hospital due to the excessive blood loss and she knew that she would bleed out before help could get here. I pulled out my phone and placed it by her ear.

"Lance," Her face lit up and I could see the old Daisy return. "Listen to me, I love you, ok?" Tears were snaking their way down her burnt and bloodied cheeks. I could hear Sweet's frantic voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "You keep helping people, ok? Promise me that you will." A pause as she listened to Sweets replied. "I love you, Lancelot." Her eyes were shutting. "Love you lots."

Her eyes shut.

Her breathing stopped.

Daisy was dead.

I placed the phone to my ear.

"I'm sorry," My voice came out as a whisper. "I really am." Then, I hung up.

"We've got to go," Logan urged. "There might be more bombs here." Booth was trying to force me up, but I held onto to Daisy.

"We can't leave her!" I cried. "We can't do this! Daisy, please!"

"Temperance, she's gone," Booth reminded me. "There's nothing more you can do for her." I still held fast and Booth ultimately had to scoop me into his arms and take me out by force. He put me in the car and secured my seat belt like a father does to a child.

I felt numb and cold. My heart was beating erratically.

How could this happen?

Daisy was dead.

That explosion kept replaying over and over again. I shouldn't have let her go to the oven. I should've told her no. We should've left together.

Daisy was dead.

And it was all my fault.

_**Author's Note: **__This was my plan for the beginning and I'm sorry if you all hate it. Just know that everything will work out in the end. Review please! _


	29. Denial

_**Author's Note: **__Poor Sweets . . . he needs a hug!_

Lance Sweets was having a pretty bad day so far.

He had gotten dragged out of his apartment by Agent Booth and the mutant known as Gambit and had been unable to explain anything to his wonderful girlfriend Daisy. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He missed her already. It hadn't even been ten minutes since he saw her last and yet he needed her. He needed to see her, to talk to her, to just hear her voice.

"Don't even think about it, stud," Angela commented as she caught him glancing at the doors. "I am not about to lose you too." She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards the platform where Hodgins and Zack were examining god knows what.

"I wasn't thinking about—!"

"Oh save it," She chided with a smirk on her face. "I know exactly what you were thinking. You wanted to bust out of here and get your girlfriend."

"Yes," He answered guiltily as he hung his head in shame. If there was one thing Angela was good at, it was pinpointing people's emotions and then figuring out what they were going to do next based on those emotions. "But, I just want her safe, you know? With all the things going on around here . . ." His voice trailed off as visions of their confrontations with Magneto and his lackeys filled their minds.

"I know," Angela answered with a tone of understanding. "But you have to trust Temperance, Booth, Storm, and Logan." Her voice became slightly higher as she said the last man's name and Sweets noticed her cheeks flush a little bit.

"No way," He mumbled, staring at her in shock. "You and Logan—"

"Are . . ." She bit her lower lip nervously and twirled a strand of her hair. ". . . dating." Her eyes met his gaze as she prayed that he would understand.

He didn't.

"But he's not even from here!" Sweets exclaimed. "He's not even from this dimension!"

"I swear to God!" She yelled as she stormed away from him and up the stairs of the platform. Hodgins looked up from with his work, his interest piqued. "If I hear that reason one more time, I'm gonna scream!" Zack was now paying attention to her as well and he and Hodgins moved closer to Angela.

"What's going on?" Hodgins questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

"I believe Angela said she was dating Logan." Zack answered frankly.

A glass shattered.

All eyes turned to Dr. Saroyan and Angela's eyes widened worriedly. If anyone would be against her and Logan, it would be Cam. Not that Cam was a bad person or anything but as an old worker for police department, Cam liked things her way. And Angela was pretty sure that Cam's way didn't include dating people from other dimensions let alone mutants.

"You're . . ." Cam stared at the shattered pieces on the floor and thought for a brief second if that would become her team. Would everyone at the Jeffersonian break apart because of this crossing over? Would they be able to survive this ordeal? So many questions were swirling in her head and Cam had so little answers. "Angela, you're dating Logan?"

"Yeah," She replied, bowing her head shamefully. "I—"

Cam held up her hand for silence and Angela knew she was in for it. It was rare when Cam got mad, but man when she did, she went ballistic. Hodgins and Zack quickly sprinted down the steps of the platform, hoping not to be caught in the aftershocks. Sweets took a few steps back as he scanned the room for an escape exit.

"I can't believe this," Cam mumbled. She lifted her gaze to Angela and Angela shuddered. She had never seen so much anger in anyone's eyes before. "Angela, this goes against everything that we have going on here! He's—"

Sweets phone then rang and Cam's furious gaze was then turned onto him. He mouthed an apology as he put the cell phone to his ear, grateful to have something to distract him from the scene that was playing at hand.

"This is Lance Sweets," He greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Lance!" Sweet's smile as he heard his energetic girlfriend's voice on the phone. This was exactly the person he needed to hear from. His wonderful, sweet, kind, amazing—well, you got the point. The worry in his chest subsided as he heard her voice. Looking at his phone, he realized that she was using Brennan's phone which meant that she was safely with the others.

"Daisy!" He cried out in relief. The others quickly turned their attention to Sweets and Cam sighed hearing that she was alright. "Thank God, you're with—!"

"Listen to me," Daisy interrupted. "I love you, ok?" The pit of worry reappeared. Daisy sounded differently—weaker somehow. Sweets happy expression turned into one of worry and Cam motioned for everyone to get back to work as she got closer to Sweets. Cam could sense something was wrong here.

"Daisy, what's going on?" Sweets asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

"You keep helping people," She continued, sounding more fragile by the second. "Promise me that you will."

"Daisy, you're scaring me," Sweets was now pacing and Cam was starting to become scared herself. What was going on? Was Daisy alright? And if she was hurt, were the others too? Should Cam call an ambulance or send in the other members of the X-Men? "Are you hurt? Are you safe!"

"I love you Lancelot," Daisy told him her voice fading. Sweets could feel his heart pounding and he could barely breathe. Something was wrong! Daisy needed help! "Love you lots."

"Daisy, no!" Lance screamed and Cam was taken aback. She had never seen Sweets lose it before. She could see the Professor, Remy, and Rogue staring at him curiously. They obviously didn't know what was going on. "Daisy, Daisy!"

What he heard next changed his life forever.

"I'm sorry," It was Brennan's voice now, but she sounded unusual. She seemed to have lost all her will to speak. Lance was shaking his head, trying to deny what he knew those words really meant. "I really am." There was a click and he knew it was over. Breathing was starting to become harder for him and he could hear Cam asking him if everything was alright. Rogue was now in front of him too, asking Cam if she should get him some water.

"Daisy," Sweets began. ". . . sorry."

His eyes shut and Sweets collapsed.

"Lance!" Cam screamed.

"Dr. Sweets!" Rogue called as he fell towards her. Luckily, Remy was there in a flash as he caught the unconscious doctor's body. "What happened?"

Cam sighed and felt sadness well up in her. She was pretty sure what had happened, but her mind wouldn't believe it without proof. Daisy had to be alive, she just had to be! Sadly Cam replied:

"I don't know." The Professor met her gaze and nodded sadly and Cam felt like she had been punched. She felt a mental link being established by the Professor.

_So, it's true then?_

_I'm afraid so, Dr. Saroyan. From what I was able to get from Sweet's mind, it's clear that Daisy has died. I'm sorry for your loss._

_I can't believe this . . . do you know if the others are alright?_

_Only Daisy and Dr. Brennan were on the phone. Dr. Brennan was fine._

_Then, we can only wait and hope that the rest of them are alright._

Cam felt a tear well up in her eye and she furiously wiped it away. Crying was not going to help anyone at the moment. They needed to figure out if the others were alive or if they were . . . she couldn't even think of the word. God, she wished there were some way to go back and fix things.

Their first causality had occurred and Cam knew it was the only the beginning.

More would follow.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, the gang comes back right as another mutant arrives! Review please! _


	30. My Fault

_**Author's Note: **__And the aftermath continues . . . enjoy! And we made it to chapter 30! Thanks for supporting this story guys! _

I felt empty and cold.

Outside, the rain was pounding on the roof of Booth's car, but inside everyone was silent, almost as if saying anything would break the little control we all had over our emotions. Everyone here had known Daisy in some way, shape, or form. Booth and I had known her more than the others in the car and even though I wasn't very good in dealing with people, I cared about her. Sure, she is—was—annoying, but she meant well and her smile was one of the brightest I had ever seen. Daisy had a kind personality and she cared about everyone and put 100 percent into everything she did. She was . . . just amazing.

How could someone like that be dead?

A phone ring broke the silence and all eyes looked at me. I slowly pulled out the beeping phone, unsure if I wanted to answer it. I felt so shaky right now and I wasn't sure if I could even speak. Somehow, though, I placed the phone to my ear and whispered a greeting.

_"Dr. Brennan," _It was Cam and I could tell in her voice that she knew. How, I wasn't sure, but I was a little relieved that I wouldn't have to break the bad news to her. _"Are you alright?"_

"I'm . . ." I wasn't fine—I was far from it. "I'm unharmed." But even that was a lie. Physically, yes, I was fine, but mentally I was wreck. I kept seeing the explosion over and over again and I kept hearing Daisy's final words to Sweets. God, Sweets! "Does Dr. Sweets—?"

_"So, Daisy is . . . gone then?"_

And then I had to say the words I have never ever wanted to say in my life about any of my friends.

"Daisy was killed in an explosion planted by Magneto."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and I wondered where Cam was right now. Was she in her office and dealing with the news by herself or was she surrounded by the others—people that knew Daisy and cared for her? What was going to happen now? What were we going to do? Now, I finally realized that this wasn't just the Kelley's problems, it was ours too and Magneto had finally proved—in my eyes—that these comic book characters were indeed real.

And Magneto and his minions were out to get us.

_"Oh God," _Cam muttered and I could hear voice break as she let a breath out. _"How long till you guys are back?" _Her voice was shaky and I wondered if she was going to break. Cam was our fearless leader and if she broke, I had no doubt that we all would fail against Magneto. It was unfair of me to do this, but I needed Cam to be strong. I needed her to suppress her emotions because if she didn't . . . I hated to think what the consequences would be.

"We're pulling in right now." I told her calmly.

She hung up and I knew that she needed a moment. We all did. But, I wasn't sure if we had a moment to spare. Now, more than ever, I wanted to nail Magneto and stop his rampage. This whole mission had become personal and I was going to finish it—even if it killed me, which at this point was a huge possibility.

The car stopped and Booth was opening my door and helping me out. I realized quickly that Logan and Storm were gone and I sent Booth a questioning look.

"The Professor wanted to see them." He explained and I nodded. We began walking towards the lab when I froze. I looked at Booth's retreating form and I wondered if this was just my fate. Maybe everyone around me was meant to leave me. I mean, my parents had left, my brother had, and now Daisy was gone. Did everyone I know always leave me in one form or another? Why would Booth be different? I felt my knees buckled as I hit the hard cement and I could feel the sting of pain run through my body, but for some reason, I didn't care.

We had lost someone and it was my fault.

"Bones?"

I met Booth's gaze as he knelt down to be at eye level with me. I could see that he was in pain too and I don't why but I felt like this was one of those moments where you hug a person. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. His secure arms held me fast and for a rare second, I felt a little safe.

"It's my fault." I confessed.

"No, it's mine," Booth protested. "I told her she could go—"

"Only after I sent you that look!" I exclaimed. "God, she's gone, Booth, and she's never coming back and it's—"

"Shh," Booth comforted. "Temperance, look at me." I reluctantly lifted my head from his shoulder and met his determined gaze. "We're gonna get through this, ok? All of us are going to stop Magneto from hurting any more people."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I don't," He confessed. "But do you trust me?" I nodded and he smiled. "Then, that's all that matters. Now why don't we just take this one step at a time and get into the lab, ok?" I stood up and Booth steadied me. Silently, we both began the trek to the lab and I wondered if he was right.

Could we get through this?

One thing was for sure, I did trust Seely Booth and if he said we could do this, then I had to believe that we could.

I just had to.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	31. Grief

_**Author's Note: **__A bit of a shorter chapter which I apologize for, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Enjoy! _

Somehow, I got myself under control enough to get into the lab, but I was not prepared to see the sight before me. People were smiling. Hodgins was cracking jokes and Angela was laughing. Remy had that flirty grin on his face and Rogue was coyly smiling back. What the hell was wrong with them? I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Cam. Her eyes explained everything—she hadn't told them yet. Oh god, she hadn't said anything! She motioned for Booth and I to follow her into her office and I took a seat in the chair.

"You haven't told them?" I questioned, though I was fully aware of the answer.

"No, not yet." Cam handed me a cup of steaming coffee. Heat gently kissed my cheeks, but I found myself unable to take a sip from it. My stomach wasn't hungry and I didn't have the energy it seemed to do anything with coffee, but stare at it. Cam's gaze met Booth's. "Sweets did collapse though." She pointed to a couch and I managed to turn my head to see Sweet's unconscious form. His sleep didn't seem peaceful and he wore a grimace on his face. He had to know that Daisy was gone.

"Does he—?" Booth began, but Cam raised her hand to silence him.

"Yes," I felt something pierce my heart. "I believe that's what caused him to collapse though I convinced everyone else that it was stress related." I could see my reflection in the black liquid and I wondered who the woman was that was staring back at me. She was disheveled and her eyes were red. Who was she? What pain was she going through?

"How do you want to proceed from here?" Booth asked and I heard Cam sigh.

"I will tell them," Cam decided as she headed towards the door. "I'm relieved that you to are alright." Her high heels echoed in the room as she left. I could hear her say the words that cut my heart into two. I heard Angela sobbing and people protesting in angry voices.

And it was all my fault.

The cup suddenly felt heavy in my hand and it slipped to the floor, shattering and sending black liquid flying. My arms felt numb even though they were turning bright red from the hot liquid. Suddenly, Booth was wiping the liquid off with paper towels and I wanted to thank him, but I just felt so tired.

"Bones," I met his gaze and I could see pain in his eyes. "We'll get through this." He pulled me up to my feet and wrapped one arm around me to prevent me from falling to the floor as we headed out into the lab.

I knew the reaction would be bad, but I hadn't realized how bad it would actually be. Hodgins was sitting on the steps that led up to the platform and he had his face in his hands. Zack stood frozen on the platform and I knew that he was unsure of how to process this news. Angela was sobbing and Logan was holding her, a look of grim determination on his face. Rogue had a blank expression on her face and I could tell that she was hyperventilating. Remy too, was holding her and stroking her hair.

All of this grief . . . I had caused this.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and I felt Booth's grip on my waist tighten. The room was spinning and the lights were blinding me. Why did we need so many damn lights? I was a murderer. I had killed her. My mind was racing with so many thoughts that I felt it simply overload. "I'm so sorry." I could hear Booth call out my name as I felt myself slump to the ground, but I couldn't respond. I deserved to be swallowed by this black abyss. I deserved to rot here for the rest of my life. Why her? Why not me? They should've killed me!

They should've killed me.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please and know that next chapter will have some more action in it! _


	32. Her Place

_**Author's Note: **__Wanted to move to a different perspective on all this grief . . . I hope you enjoy! _

Angela took a shuddery breath in as she looked over herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was blotchy. Slowly, she grabbed a nearby water bottle and poured the freezing water into her hands. She gently splashed her face. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Sweets was passed out, Daisy was dead—it was enough to make Angela's head spin. Still, she knew she would have to get over the sadness because other people needed her right now.

"Ange?"

Angela spun around to see Booth in the doorway. He looked exhausted and worry was plaguing his eyes. She shot him a small smile and Angela knew that he needed her now. He had been there after all and seeing Daisy die . . . well, that wasn't something that would be easy to deal with.

"Hey," Angela murmured her voice soft. "How are you?"

"Brennan's passed out," He told her abruptly and Angela's smile faded into a confused line. "Cam says she'll be ok, but the stress of seeing . . ." He looked away and it was clear that he too was under a lot of stress. "She'll be ok."

"Of course she will be," Angela reassure him. "Brennan always bounces back." Angela knew that he was terrified. While Booth always played the tough guy, when it came to Brennan he was always worried. He didn't want her hurt and whenever she was hurt . . . well, Angela knew that Booth wouldn't rest.

"Yeah . . ." Booth muttered. Angela opened her mouth to say something when Rogue came sprinting into the room—her green eyes twinkling with concern.

"Y'all need tah get tah the conference room!" She exclaimed in her breezy southern accent. "Magneto is sendin' a transmission." Instantly, Angela felt herself stiffen and noticed Booth do the same. The man who had caused so much grief was finally going to talk to them and Angela wondered briefly if the talking would do any good. It was too late to go back now. Daisy was dead and there was no way to change that fact, no matter how much Angela wished otherwise.

"Angela," Booth growled, heading towards the door. "Stay with Brennan." Angela opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. This wasn't her battle to fight. True, Daisy was dead and she had loved Daisy, but her place was with her best friend. Protecting Brennan . . . that's what she needed to do in this chaotic time. It was the only thing that made some sense.

"Of course," Angela replied and she motioned for Booth to go. He did and Rogue took a step into the room, but then hesitated for a second. "Yes?"

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue tucked a piece of white hair behind her ear. Angela realized just how frightening this must be to the young adult. Poor thing, she thought, only 18 and she's already dealing with death. "Ah know how important Daisy was an' ah just . . ." Angela didn't let her get any farther because she wrapped her arms around her, careful not to touch any skin. Rogue froze and then gradually embraced the hug. After a few seconds, Angela let go.

"Now, go on." Angela ordered and Rogue nodded and did as she was told. She scurried down and the hall and Angela sighed as she headed into Cam's office where she saw Sweets was and now Brennan had been placed on another couch. Angela pulled up a chair in-between the two of them and shut her eyes. She would give anything—anything—for things to go back to the way they were supposed to be. But even Angela knew it was a foolish wish. What was done was done.

And Daisy wasn't coming back.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	33. What He Wants part 1

_**Author's Note: **__Well, my good friend Zanzibar1 has been bugging me about longer chapters. So, I figured, why not surprise her and update twice in one day? Gasp! Nah, I really just wanted to post this since it's been rattling around in my brain for awhile. Please enjoy!_

Booth was ready to hurl something at the screen that was pulled down in the conference thing. The man he was finally about to meet—or at least see—had wreaked so much hell in such a short amount of time. Daisy was dead and both Brennan and Sweets were out for the count. His fist tightened as he thought of Brennan. How dare Magneto get to her like this? And Sweets and Daisy . . . God, what was he going to do?

"Ah Agent Booth," Professor Xavier said with a calm tone. "I wanted to express my sincerest condolences to your fallen comrade." Booth nodded but he knew Xavier didn't understand. Losing people . . . the X-Men were used to it. They were used to things like crossing dimensions and dealing with people like Magneto. Losing Daisy . . . well, that had been a wake-up call to the Jeffersonian. It had made them realize that this wasn't some cool random thing. Magneto was no longer just "a comic book character brought to life". He was a real life person—a killer with insane plans.

"Booth," Seeley met Wolverine's gaze and Booth saw the pain in his eyes. He had lost people before. If anyone understood how he felt, it was Logan. "How's Ange?"

"She's, uh, with Brennan." Wolverine nodded and Booth saw the desire to go to his girlfriend enter his eyes. Still, Logan stayed where he was for his place was here, just like Booth's was. All of a sudden, the screen lit up and Booth saw him—Magneto. His red helmet was still on and he was still in his battle uniform. Booth felt anger well up in his body, adrenaline coursing through his veins. If only he was here, he would get what was coming to him!

"Charles," Magneto greeted cordially and then let his eyes drift to the rest of the group, comprised of Cam, Hodgins, Booth, Rogue, Remy, Logan, and the Professor. "So, this is the rest of the Bones team, is it not?"

No one responded and Magneto stifled a laugh.

"Come now," He encouraged. "No one has anything to say to me? Didn't I just kill someone?"

"Daisy," Came a voice from the back of the conference hall. Booth spun his head around to see Sweets, fury blazing in his eyes, and a frightened Angela behind him. "You killed her."

"Dr. Sweets," Magneto greeted with a bob of the head. "You seem angry."

"You killed her," Sweets repeated, his voice growing increasingly furious. "You took her away from me!" Sweets took a shaky step forward and Booth quickly moved to his side to help support him.

"Daisy?" Magneto's head tilted in confusion. "Ah yes, the annoyingly perky brown-haired woman."

"Now, Sweets." Booth could feel that Sweets was on the edge, ready to unleash his anger on this man that had killed his lover.

"She was my life!" Sweets shouted.

"Well, then rest assured that your torment won't last much longer," Magneto promised. "Because the bomb was supposed to kill you, Dr. Sweets." The shock was too much for Sweets as he slumped in Booth arms.

"I need a chair!" Booth yelled and Hodgins quickly provided one as Booth placed the doctor down. Hodgins didn't say anything—he didn't need to for his face was full of fear. Fear of what was going to happen, fear of the effect this would have on the team, fear of losing one another again.

"Well, that's a weak one you've got with you Charles," Magneto commented nonchalantly "Truly pathetic."

"What do you want, Magnus?" Charles hissed and Booth saw how serious the Professor's expression had grown.

"Getting to down to business then, are we Charles?" Magneto questioned but seeing the Professor's no-nonsense expression, he sighed and then folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, if you want me to stop hurting Senator Kelley's everywhere—which is so unfortunate if you do—then I want Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Booth stopped breathing. He wanted Bones.

Silence.

_**Author's Note: **__Now what, you ask? Well, if I told you that wouldn't be too much fun. Please review! _


	34. What He Wants part 2

_**Author's Note: **__I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Real life has been so hectic lately! I really love this chapter! I hope you do too! Anyways, please enjoy! _

Booth forced himself to count to ten before he allowed himself to open his mouth. After all, yelling at Magneto wouldn't solve anything. Still, what Booth would give to punch that bastard in the face—

_Agent Booth, please calm down._

Booth turned his head silently and met the wise gaze of the professor.

_But—!_

_Calm,_ the Professor's voice echoed in his head. _Anger will get you nowhere._

Nodding slowly, Booth faced the projection of the madman on the screen. Rogue took a shakily step forward and glared at Magneto.

"Ah swear, yah're not gonna get away with this—!" Her voice shook from fear, but Booth still thought it was admirable of her to say what was on everyone's minds.

"Ah, hello Rogue," Magneto greeted with a twisted smile. "I didn't get the chance to thank you properly for saving Dr. Brennan earlier. Perhaps I should come and see you soon—" Before Booth could even blink, Gambit had put a protective arm around Rogue's waist and was securely holding her. His eyes seemed to glow a fiery red and he said nothing as he pulled Rogue behind him.

"Gambit," Magneto muttered. "I see you're still vainly trying to woo the young southern belle." Gambit said nothing as he and Rogue exited the room. Booth smiled softly. At least someone was making their feelings clear . . .

"Why do you want her?" The Professor's voice was calm and controlled. He wasn't going to give Magneto any reason to get upset and act irrationally.

"Why, Charles?" Magneto repeated, a bit in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Magnus—"

"You want an answer? Fine," Magneto sighed. "She's smart and her rational thinking skills might even be on par with mine. Now, you give her to me or I'll keep picking off these weak humans—you don't want what happened to Daisy to happen again, do you?"

No one said anything for the longest time. Then, suddenly, a soft voice from the back of the room spoke up.

"And if I go with you, will you stop your killing rampage?" Booth spun around to see Bones standing at the back of the room. She was pale and Angela was helping her stand up, but the determination in her eyes was plainly visible.

"Bones—" His voice died out when she met his gaze. In her eyes, he could see her telling him to trust what she was doing.

"Dr. Brennan," Magneto said politely. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"I'm serious, Magneto," She growled and Booth had never heard her so furious before. She let go of Angela's hand and wobbled over to the screen. Booth was ready to rush over to her in case she fell, but her step never faltered. "If I go with you, will you stop all this senseless killing?"

"Are you striking a bargain with me, Dr. Brennan?" His tone was amused and slightly disbelieving.

"Yes," She replied truthfully and Booth just wanted to grab her and shut her up. Why wasn't anyone stopping her? "But only if you meet my conditions."

"And why would I want to do that?" He challenged.

"Do you really want to send your lackeys here to get me when we both know the X-Men will completely outclass them?"

Magneto laughed, the harsh noise bouncing off the wall and filling the silence.

"I knew I liked you, Dr. Brennan!" He exclaimed. "What are your terms?"

"In exchange for me, you stop killing people here—both the Kelleys and the people I care about. Those are my terms." Magneto nodded for a few seconds, processing the offer. Booth grabbed Brennan harshly by the arm and angrily whispered:

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me, Booth," She mumbled. "Trust me."

"But—!"

"I accept," Magneto told her. "I'll be there in an hour." Then, the screen went blank.

Booth shook his head, trying to dispel what had just happened.

Bones—his Bones—was going to be in the hands of a madman.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	35. Don't!

_**Author's Note: **__Summer is here and that has made it incredibly hard for me to focus on fan fiction. But today, I forced myself not to do anything else until I finished this chapter. So, enjoy! _

No one said anything for the longest time.

I kept my gaze fixed on the screen which had gone blank a while ago. I could still picture Magneto's smug face and hear his confident voice in the air. Beside me, I could feel Angela's worried eyes boring into me and I knew that she could not possibly be happy with what I had just done. A quick glance at Booth confirmed that he also was upset. They just didn't understand! Logic was the only way to win this battle with Magneto. Surely, someone had to see that and understand that!

_I understand, Dr. Brennan. _

The Professor's gaze was full of wisdom, understanding, and yet speckled with sadness. He, out of anyone here, had to know what I was doing was the only option.

_You don't know that._

His voice was more defiant in my mind.

_ I do, Professor. You know it too._

He shook his head sadly and sighed.

_That doesn't mean that Magneto will keep his promise._

I knew that.

I knew very well that madmen like Magneto rarely were true to their word. Still, if I could guarantee everyone's safety—even just for a little bit—then surely, I would find a way out of this mess. Besides, it seemed like Magneto valued his honor and didn't seem like the type to break his word.

_Professor, please trust me._

"Are you crazy?" Angela whispered and I faced her. Her body seemed to be trembling and I could see tears in her eyes. "He could kill you!"

"Angela, please—"

"I don't wanna hear it!" She screamed and I was taken slightly aback. I had never heard Angela lose control like this. For as long as I had known her, she was the very definition of calm. To hear her like this . . . It made me feel very uncomfortable. "Daisy is dead!" She furiously wiped a tear away. "And I will not lose you too!"

"Angela—"

"Shut up," Angela growled furiously and I was shocked into silence. "Try to understand what I'm telling you. He will kill you and then he'll kill all of us too! Is that what you want?" I bit my lower lip and tried to think of a rational thing to say to her, but it was clear to me that she was far past the realm of logic.

"I don't want to argue with you," I confessed. "I need you to trust me."

"Bones," Booth's voice was soft and contemplative. He took a step forward and I could see pain clearly written on his face. "Just think for a second here."

"I am thinking!" I shouted. "I am being rational and using logic to prevent any more killings! This is what needs to be done!"

"It doesn't!" Booth yelled, his voice becoming severely intense and his eyes flashing pure fury. "You don't need to be a martyr for all of us."

"He's right, Dr. Brennan," Hodgins agreed. "Look, we've got the X-Men here. They can stop Magneto." He smiled slightly. "With them here, he doesn't stand a chance." I admired his optimism, but he knew as well as I did, that this was the only way.

"Did having them here prevent Daisy from dying?"

Shocked expressions filled the room and I felt my head bow in shame.

It was a low blow and I could see shame fill Logan's face and pity fill the Professor's. It was low, but it was the truth. If I could stop Magneto from killing more innocent people—people who had loved ones—then why shouldn't I? I did believe that the X-Men were a capable fighting force, but Daisy had died even with them here.

I was not going to take any more chances.

And if they hated me for it, then so be it.

"I will not let another person die," I tried to make my voice firm and in control, but a wave of emotions was threatening to overtake me. Damn it! Why couldn't I keep myself in control? "And if you have problems, then so be it. This is my choice and none of you can change it."

"Dr. Brennan, no!" A southern accent piped up from the back. "Yah can't do this!" Rogue sprinted to where I stood and her emerald eyes were beginning to fill with worry. "Yah don't know Magneto. He could kill yah!" Besides her, Gambit nodded in agreement.

"I know what I'm doing." I was getting frustrated and tired by this whole ordeal and frankly, I just wanted to go back to my apartment and change into some different clothes before Magneto came.

"Then, let meh come with yah."

"Chere, no—!"

"Stripes, you can't—" Logan began to run to where Rogue was standing, but stopped once he reached Angela. He grasped for her hand and held it within his own.

"If yah know what you're doin,'" A devious expression filled her eyes, but her face remained neutral. "Yah won't mind some company, raght?" Gambit snaked an arm around her waist and forced the young woman to look at him.

"Cherie, Gambit don't think dis be de best option for toi," I could see desperation and longing in his red-on-black eyes and I wondered how much he truly cared for Rogue—this girl he would never be able to touch. Angela was right—love did do crazy things to you. "Don' do dis."

"Remy, please." She ran a gloved hand over his face and the intimate motion took his off-guard. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear before she quickly kissed his forehead. A few seconds later, she pulled back and Gambit began to topple to the floor. "Someone help!" I rushed forward and helped ease the man down to the floor. Rogue fondly stroked some of his hair before reached into a pocket and pulling a playing card out. Gently, she placed it in his trench coat pocket

"You can't come." I told her frankly.

"Someone's got tah escort yah and muh powers are best suited for it." She said this almost cheerfully.

"Rogue, your powers caused you to lose control," The Professor reminded her gently. "Magneto will use this to his advantage."

"Yeah, so stay put." Logan growled.

"Would y'all just calm down?" Rogue snapped. "Ah can fly, have super strength—ah can definitely hold off a few goons. Magneto won't mind since Dr. Brennan will just make it another one of her conditions."

"I will?" I echoed incredulously.

"Yah will," Rogue replied confidently. "Ah can secure Dr. Brennan's freedom an' the Professor can keep in check with meh telepathically. With him," She gestured towards Gambit's unconscious body. "Out of the way, there's no reason why we shouldn't do this."

"I can't guarantee your safety." I confessed and she smiled a radiant smile at me.

"Ah'm a big girl, Dr. Brennan," She beamed. "Ah can take care of muhself."

The Professor was the first to speak.

"Fine," He sighed in agreement. "But if anything goes wrong, you are both to get out of there, is that clear?"

"Yes," I replied and Rogue nodded her head. I faced the younger girl. "We'd better get ready." She nodded, but I saw her glance at Gambit. "You can put him in my office." Without saying anything, she scooped him up in her arms and flew off. Cam walked by next and pulled me into a hug.

"I should fire you for this," She hissed. "So, you better come back so I can decide your punishment." Hodgins was next and he simply shook my hand before walking off with Cam.

I knew what these were—goodbyes.

Because there was a chance I wasn't coming back.

"Temperance." Booth took a few steps closer—then stopped suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I—" Another step and another falter. Then, suddenly, almost as if he gained his courage, he defiantly stepped so close that only a few inches were separating our faces. He leaned in and for a second, I wondered if he was going to kiss.

Then, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck," He whispered and I suddenly felt a sting run throughout my body. "Come back safe." He then walked away.

He hadn't kissed me. We were still partners and that was it. It was our relationship—one that we had been in for many years.

So, why was I upset that he hadn't closed the gap and kissed me?

_**Author's Note: **__Up next, an encounter with Magneto! Please review! _


End file.
